Vampire Prince
by ShadowInu19
Summary: Inuyasha turns into the new Vampire prince and wants to make Kagome his queen. Kagome refuses but Inuyasha won't stop 'til he gets what he wants. He is willing to do ANYTHING to get Kagome, even... KILL! Originally started by DarkWolf259.
1. Summery

Ok so as I am almost certian you've heard I got permission and consent from Darkwolf295 A.K.A. Kayla. I have taken all of the older chapters and have edited almost half of it I am on page 16 of 46... Yeah alot of pages I know. Well anyway here is the original summery more is coming soon!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415 A.K.A. Amy

Story summery!  
Inuyasha and the gang stop for the night and make camp. Inuyasha goes and gets fire wood, when some kind of Vampire prince demon attacks him. Inuyasha wins of course. But after he beats him Inuyasha becomes a vampire himself! Everyone Run for the Hills There Is A New Vampire On the Loose And His Name Is Inuyasha! Anyways back to the summery. After Inuyasha becomes a Vampire. He is after Kagome to become his Queen. (After all he became the prince of the night here!) Kagome Refuses and runs to Koga. Let s just say Inuyasha gets pretty pissed about that. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him "What?" Said hanyou answered "Well" Kagome continued. "Can we please rest for a while? We Have been walking all day and I'm really tired... also it's getting dark out." Inuyasha just growled. "Fine we'll rest for the night." He paused. "By the way when are Sango and them coming back?" he asked "Hmm... Well I think Sango said they would be at least two days. "

"So that's why it's been so quite the runt isn't here."

"Inuyasha!" He winced and turned his head around slowly. "Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed not even a second later the hanyou was face down in the dirt mumbling curses into the crater shaped just like him. "Ok I can understand why you do that when Shippo is around but he isn't!" Inuyasha said in a pissed off tone as he pulled himself out of his crater. "Because you're always so mean to him!" She retorted. "Forget it Inuyasha... let's just set up camp" she sighed.

"Ok I'll go get some fire wood and water"

"That's fine by me" Kagome said. "I'll get us something to eat out of my bag." Inuyasha nodded and put down his sword "I won't need that to get fire wood" he stated then turned to leave to go get said items. "Ok I'll watch it while you go get the fire wood."

"Ok I'll be right back." Then he vanished deep into the woods to get the fire wood. It was now dark and all the creepy demons and monsters where now coming out of there hiding places. "Damn and I forgot my sword too!" Inuyasha cursed "Well at least we have fire wood."

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha's ears perked up. He heard some movement in the trees. "Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted into the night "I am!" said a Demon as he jumped out of the tree. "Wait a sec… I know who you are! You're that vampire prince demon!" The Vampire demon laughed "So you have heard of me? My name is Naraku"

"Well Naraku what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. "I want you to take my place as the prince of the night! I have been undead so long my undead body will turn into dust soon. That's why I want you to take my place! When you do take my place you must find your queen and make her like you! Don't worry though when you do see her your Vampire instinct will tell you she's the one." Naraku concluded. "No way" Inuyasha shouted "Not in this lifetime!"

"How about your undead lifetime?" Then Naraku swooped down and bit Inuyasha on the neck. Naraku said then. "Remember find your queen when you awaken." Then he turned into dust and everything Inuyasha could see faded to black.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

A/N: A special thanks to Darkwolf259 and kaitlynpope77. If it weren't for people like them I wouldn't still be writing or continuing this story for Darkwolf.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

When I awoke I was in so much pain!

"What the hell happened?" I said dragging my body off of the woods' dirt floor "Ah what the hell!" I looked down at my neck and there were two bite marks on my neck! "What the fuck... damn it that Vampire wasn't kidding!" I walked over to a little river and I kneeled down and looked in the river. I saw no reflection! "NO!" I shouted "I really am the new Vampire Prince!"

I looked down at the ground to my left and saw a black cape. It looked brand new too. "Well If I'm going to be a vampire I might as well look the part." I put on the black cape and it fit me like a glove. "Wait a second... what did he tell me to do?" I said to myself

(Flash back)

"When you do take my place you must find your queen and make her like you! Don't fret though when you see her, your Vampire instinct will make it obvious she's the one."

(End of flash back)

"That's right I remember now! I have to find my queen...but...I have no idea who it is." I stood there for a second just staring into the sky until a certain thought struck me "I have to find Kagome!" then I ran back to where we set up camp.

Back with Kagome

'Where's Inuyasha?' I thought to myself 'He's really late and I can't cook anything without any wood. Lucky for me I bought my flashlight with me.' She sighed. "Where is he?" I said to myself when I heard a noise. "Who's there?" I shouted and shined my flashlight in the direction of the sound. When it landed on a human figure I gasped it looked just like Inuyasha... it couldn't be him could it? But it was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" I cried out loud and went over and hugged him "You're ok!" I sighed out. "Of course I am Kagome... how could I leave you?" Right then Inuyasha felt this warm sensation but didn't know what it was all about… then the realization hit him. "Kagome... you-you're the one" Inuyasha said to himself. I was starting to feel safe and warm. "Inuyasha I'm just so glad you're ok." Then I noticed that there were two bite marks on his neck. Then the warmth I just felt vanished… that feeling being replaced with fear. I pushed myself away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha where did you get those bite marks from?" I said with fear evident in my voice. Inuyasha just grinned and said "You're the one Kagome." He started walking towards me.

A/N: Ok incase people don't figure this out I am going to put a little bit of my own spin on this story. All I mean by this is I am going to change how things were phrased and various other things. The story will basically be the same just more like how I write so that when I get to the ending the changes won't seem as drastic as they would have been. Due to the fact the original writer (Darkwolf259) wrote this when she was younger (am assuming she's a she… if I'm wrong let me know…) she had a totally different writing style than she does now and a very different one from me. So there will be some obvious differences between the still posted original and this version.

As I said in the summery I got the ok from her to continue and to semi write this story you can go onto her profile and the last chapter of the original on her account to verify this for yourself.

Well until the next time!

Tata!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415 A.K.A Amy/Shadow


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

I just stared at Inuyasha shocked. He looked so different he had red glowing eyes, purple marks on the side of his check, what looked like black kimono pants and a black cape without a shirt. 'How didn't I notice this earlier?' I pondered.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" I said with panic evident in my voice. He just grinned at me like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland! "Well Kagome, I'm the new prince of the night and you are my queen!" Inuyasha put his arms around me in a possessive and protective embrace but I just pushed him away again "Inuyasha, what the hell are you talking about? Why the hell did it take you so long to get back?"

"Well Kagome when I went to go get the fire wood, I came across the Vampire Prince that rules this land or should I say these woods. He told me when I found my queen I would know...that I would get a weird a feeling when I got near her and guess what Kagome! You're the one... you're my queen." Then he kissed me but I just pushed him away yet again. "Stay the hell away from me Inuyasha!" Then I started to run away from him. He just stared and grinned at me as I ran. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… I'm inhuman now I am faster and stronger than any human or demon." He states before he starts his chase.

'I've got to get away from Inuyasha! He's a monster!'I thought as I continued to run. I didn't get very far because Inuyasha snuck up behind me and grabbed me. I gasped. "Somebody help me!" I screamed, Inuyasha just laughed "You're not going anywhere Kagome you belong to me now!"

A/N: should I condense some of the chapters together to make them longer?

Let me know in some reviews k?

Tata!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok so I am going to post this chapter and the next one then I am going to take a break so I can update my original story when you can live forever. If you haven't read it… Then read it!!!!!

Chapter Four:

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

I stared at Inuyasha in horror; I was so scared my body wouldn't move. My knees were as weak as a new born kitten; the tone of my voice was all shaky as if I saw a demon from hell. My skin tone and face were plaster white as if I'd seen a ghost. I was still in the dark woods at night. The woods were howling like the wind inside a house on a very windy day. Plus Inuyasha was staring at me with those glowing red eyes that had a hungry look in them. He scared me so much now I didn't know what to do. I missed the old Inuyasha the one I fell in love with, the one who cared about me, the one who had a warm smile when he was happy. I started to cry.

"Please Inuyasha I beg you let me go!" I cried through my sobs. It looked as if Inuyasha's eyes were softening but then they turned hard again and then he grinned. "I don't think so Kagome I told you...you were going to be my queen. I really don't want to force you Kagome but I will if it's necessary. I really don't want to though. When I turn you into my queen I want to give you pleasure not pain." Inuyasha started to advance towards me. "I want to hear you moan not scream." He put his hand under my chin. "So please Kagome just let me." I just stared at Inuyasha with pure hated. "Never in hell, Inuyasha! I will never be your queen! I would rather let hell freeze over before that happens!"

Inuyasha looked extremely pissed off now. I started to cry harder I could see his eyes become more fiery and red with anger and lust. My knees buckled even more. It was as if his gaze had made my body paralyzed. "What are you doing to me Inuyasha?" I said while looking up into his gaze. "Well Kagome since you will not come to me willingly then I guess I have to force you!" He half snarled at me. "No please don't Inuyasha don't!" I cried out to him in pure horror.

Then all of a sudden I heard a female voice yell "Hiraikotsu!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. I turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. "You guys" I said in a relieved voice "It's you I was so scared!" I started crying again. Sango took me into her arms. "What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked "Inuyasha is the new vampire prince and he wants me to be his queen." I said, my bottom lip quivering. Everyone except Inuyasha and me had a sweat drop on the side of their heads. Then Shippo said "You guys Kagome is telling the truth Inuyasha is scaring me more than usual." He seemed to be shaking almost uncontrollably as he said this. "He's right" said Miroku "I can feel demonic aura from Inuyasha; a very strong one too. I hate to tell you this Kagome" said Miroku "But the Inuyasha you once knew and loved is gone and is replaced by the vampire demon."

Then his voice broke in "No shit Sherlock! I think she already figured that out" We all turned around at once to see Inuyasha grinning. I almost forgot he was there for a second. "I wasn't going to go through the whole story again but since you four look so confused and scared I'll cut you some slack." Inuyasha took a breath and said "Naraku turned me into the new vampire prince. He told me that after I became the new vampire prince that I had to find my queen and also that I'd know who she was by an odd feeling. And guess what! I got that feeling from Kagome so she must be my queen. I told her that if she wouldn't change willingly that I would force her. Which might I add I have all intentions of doing." He grinned at me with those demonic looking eyes then went on. "She refused of course so now I'm going to force her."

He started walking towards me again. "No you're not, Inuyasha!" said Sango "Even though you're our friend we will never let you hurt Kagome." said Miroku while getting ready to sick his wind tunnel on Inuyasha. Said hanyou just laughed a maniacal laugh. "You guys are fools! I am the vampire prince do you really think that could hurt me? Foolish monk… oh, and Sango don't think of throwing you're weapons at me. They only got me before because I had my full power on Kagome." He laughed again. Sango turned towards me and said "Kagome get on Kirara, get away from here and take Shippo with you as well!"

"Ok I'll do it." I said grabbing Shippo before I ran.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha "She's going far away from you." Sango said. "Come on Kagome get going now!" Miroku shouted "No!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Don't even think of moving Inuyasha!" both Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time. "Right! Let's go Kirara!" Said neko demon growled then took off.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed "You little fools! You let her get away! As your punishment you may have the honor of becoming my first two servants'." Both Miroku and Sango knew what that meant. "No!" they shouted. "Oh, yes" Inuyasha went after them they both gave him quite a fight but they were no match now."When you both wake up you will be my servants'."Inuyasha stated with a sadistic grin. Now Inuyasha was full from dinner but now he wanted dessert. He laughed. "I'm coming after you now Kagome! You won't get away from me!" Then Inuyasha chased after her.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: By the way I am doing away with the settings and this will be the last chapter until I post the next chapter on "When You Can Live Forever". Enjoy

Chapter Five:

Kirara, Shippo and I were going as far from Inuyasha as possible.

"Kagome... can we stop and rest I feel like I'm about to fall asleep." I looked down at Shippo lay in my arms groggily. 'He's right.' I thought to myself 'Even Kirara looked tired.'

Then up ahead there was what looked like a small village. When I saw it I was so relieved. "Kirara let's rest there for the night." Kirara growled in agreement then swooped down towards the ground. "Besides Inuyasha has to be far away from here." I said more to myself than to Shippo or Kirara.

However, little did I know how wrong I was. Inuyasha wasn't far away from here…

* * *

"Hurry up you two you're as slow as zombies!" Inuyasha snarled at his newest servants. "We're sorry master." Sango and Miroku said in unison. Inuyasha grinned evilly at that "master, huh… I like that. From now on you two call me master understood?!" He emphasized the last word. "Yes Master!"

"Good now let's go!" Then they continued to run along. 'Heh, heh, heh… don't worry Kagome I'm right behind you!' He thought evilly.

* * *

Shippo, Kirara, and I hit the ground, Kirara transforming back into her small cat-like form. "Look Kirara!" Shippo said excitedly. "There's a well with a bucket over there! Let's get you some water." Shippo jumped up on the ledge and reached for the bucket and fell in. "Kagome help!" Shippo yelled as he was hanging onto the ledge of the well. I hurried over to the well and got Shippo out. "Oh, Shippo you're so silly." I giggled. "Thanks Kagome."

Then all of a sudden one of the village house's doors opened revealing an old couple. "What's going on out here? Is everyone alright?" An elderly looking man asked us. "Yes sir we are." I replied politely. There old woman looked at us from behind the shoulders of the man. She looked like she was in her mid 80's. She had white, work-tired skin due to age, and she wore a rag shirt and shorts with a shawl over her head. "You poor things you look so tired... are you hungry?" She asked us kindly "Yes, and thirsty too." I replied. "Well come on in little ones our home is small but at least we can give you something to eat and a place to spend the night." She stated fairly meekly. "Thank you so much!" Then we all went inside having no idea the troubles that soon awaited us.

* * *

Inuyasha just made it to the village as I had gone inside. "There she is!" Inuyasha grinned "This is going to be easier than I thought. Sango, Miroku come here!" He demanded "Yes master?"

"When everyone is asleep set this whole village afire anyone who comes running out change them into one of us. Is that understood?" he asked them. "Yes master!" He grinned evilly again "Good... just you wait Kagome you're going to be mine soon… Very, very soon"

* * *

We all went into the small hut; inside there was an animal fur rug, three rooms, and another small room with cooking supplies and a pot over a fireplace. Inside the three rooms there were straw like beds, animal rugs, and a wooden chest to put our things into.

"I'm sorry young ones that there isn't much we can do for you... but here's some blankets to keep you warm." She apologized shyly. "Thank you very much...my name's Kagome and this is Shippo and Kirara." I commented warmly. "It's nice to meet you my name is Ann and my husbands' name is Andy... oh it's time to eat now so come and enjoy." She stated as she turned to walk towards the cooking pot. "Thank you Ann." Shippo, Kirara, and I said thankful we met such a kind couple.

We followed Ann into the living room to get big pot that had been cooking over the fire place with some wooden bowls and spoons next to it. "Here you are kids" Andy, the old man said to us passing each of us a bowl for what appeared to be stew to be eaten from. He was presumably Ann's husband. He looked like Ann only a bit older and was wearing a white fur vest and shirt with old cloth pants. "You must be Andy" said Kagome. "That would be correct young lady. Here" he said while putting some soup into my bowl as well as Shippo's and Kirara's. "Eat up you need your strength young ones" Ann commented "Thank you very much Ann." I replied humbly. "Yea thank you Ann." Shippo said.

The soup looked great! It had a nice steamy broth with potatoes, carrots, onions, and various other vegetables as well. After we all ate Ann and Andy went into their rooms to most-likely get some sleep before their morning activities. "Come on guys we got to get some sleep. We have to leave at the crack of dawn." I told my companions. "Ok Kagome" Shippo said. Kirara just nodded in agreement.

After about an hour of tossing and turning I couldn't get to sleep; Stretching I decided to go outside for some fresh air. When I got outside I noticed the village was on fire!

"Shippo, Kirara, Ann, Andy get out of there! The whole village is on fire!" I screamed. Kirara and Shippo came rushing out. "Kagome the whole village is on fire!" Shippo told me. "I know Shippo, but how?" Shippo, Kirara, and I raced toward the burned half of the Village. "Hello!" I shouted "Is anyone here alive?"

Then all of a sudden I heard another house burning from behind...The exact same one I was just in! "No!" I screamed "Ann, Andy, no!" I fell to my knees knowing full well they were dead. "Who did this, who!?" I screamed frantically to no one in particular. "That would be me Kagome." I jumped off of the ground turning around. Inuyasha was standing there coolly an evil grin on his face and covered with human blood. It was all over his hands and mouth.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: YAY! I finally updated When you Can Live Forever so here's the next chapter for Vampire Prince!

Chapter Six:

I stared at Inuyasha with horror and hatred seeping from every pour of my body. "How could you do this to me Inuyasha?" I screamed at him; he just grinned at me.

"I told you Kagome if you didn't come willingly I would force you; even if innocent human blood has to be spilled." He smirked. I just looked down at the ground.

"This is your fault Kagome." Inuyasha commented then continued "If you just agreed to be my queen in the first place this would have never happened." He grinned sadistically as I gave him a glare that would make the devil himself think twice about doing a wicked act.

"Also your precious Sango and the monk wouldn't be my servants." My eyes widened as I dropped my glare. "What did you say you did to them Inuyasha!" I grumbled through clenched teeth and hatred clearly evident in my bright brown eyes. "See for yourself. Sango, Miroku come here…I found Kagome!"

In just a few seconds I saw Sango and Miroku jump down to the ground from a giant oak tree. Their clothes and faces were so… different.

Sango's eyes had lost their shine and were quite dull. Their skin was white as a ghost, and their teeth were sharp like fangs. Sango's Hiraikotsu was replaced with a dagger. Her clothing was covered with blood and dirt. The pink fill was stained with human blood. Her hair was also in wild looking style, but she was still really pretty.

Miroku's face was just like Sango's, but his clothes were different as well. His purple robe style clothing was replaced with a black cloak. His staff, replaced with a sword. He was also covered with blood and dirt.

I just stood there in horror. My face started to turn as white as Inuyasha's face I was curtain of this. Kirara looked like she gotten shoot with an arrow and Shippo… well he just stood there scared stiff.

"How could you do this to them Inuyasha? They're your friends!" He just laughed. A high pitched, long evil laugh. "Kagome you really are a fool! I am the strongest man on this planet! I don't need any friends!" He started to walk toward me with lust in his eyes. "All I need is my queen to love and care for me that is all." As he stood right in front of me.

He lifted my chin so that I could look into his eyes. He smiled sweetly at me like he used to do.

"Inuyasha?" I said sweetly. He smiled "Yes Kagome?" He asked. "That's never going to happen! I will never give into you. Because right now…" I stopped and looked right into his eyes. "I loathe you!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew redder and his body began shaking with fury. He jumped over to a bunch of trees and knocked them all down with one punch.

Shippo, Kirara, and myself just stood there with wide eyes.

Inuyasha then calmly walked back over to me grabbing me by the waist, tugging me flesh against him. "I don't think you understand what I'm giving you Kagome. I'm giving you ultimate power. You can take whatever you want when you want. Everyone will respect you. You also have my soul."

"You mean everyone would fear me Inuyasha… and I could never have your soul for you no longer have on-" I stopped short as Inuyasha pressed his lips hard against mine forcing me to kiss him. He forcefully shoved his tough into my mouth, succeeding in really turning up the heat. His hand went up my stomach and cupped my breast as well. Then he pulled away. "That's what you're missing Kagome. I will leave you now. But be warned Kagome I will come for you. So don't try to run away!" Then they were all gone and Shippo, Kirara, and myself were all alone.

"I have to find Koga, let's go Kirara!" I mumbled then turned, hoping onto Kirara to speed off toward Kouga's cave.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

"We have to get to Koga's fast Kirara please hurry!" Kirara growled in reply. After flying for what seemed like an eternity we saw Koga's waterfall-hidden cave ahead. "There's Koga's Cave!" Shippo shouted. "I know, quickly Kirara we must go faster." Kirara growled a response and increased her speed till she was going so fast that she almost couldn't stop. "Coming in for a landing!" Shippo screamed.

Kirara went right into the waterfall sending Shippo and Kagome flying into the air! Luckily Shippo landed in some hay bedding and Kagome ended up knocking Koga right over.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying right on top of Koga. I hurriedly got up embarrassed "I'm so sorry Koga." He grinned "That's ok Kagome I love it when you drop in…but next time please let it not be so painful." He said jokingly.

I smiled and looked around the cave. No one was in here. "Where is everyone?" I asked "Well they all went hunting I stayed behind to guard the cave." Koga answered "Oh…um Koga I need your help." He gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked and I told him what happened.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was in so much rage! "I can't believe she is with that flea bag! That pisses me off!" He yelled furiously. "What should we do about the wolf master?" Sango asked. Inuyasha just grinned "Leave the wolf to me." Sango and Miroku just smiled. "Just you wait Kagome you will come willingly soon... very soon."

Back to Kagome

After I told Koga what happened his jaw dropped. He went through the waterfall and I followed him. He turned around and said "I will not let Inuyasha take you! I will protect you Kagome with all of my power!" he vowed. "Thank you Koga." I replied and then he hugged me.

Suddenly a voice behind us said "Let go of my woman Koga!" We both spun around to see who it was. It was the Vampire prince, Inuyasha!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Koga and I spun around quickly to see Inuyasha standing there with Sango and Miroku. "Get your hands off my woman Koga!" Inuyasha growled out. Koga looked scared and surprised to see Inuyasha like that. Koga turned toward me. "Kagome what happened to Inuyasha anyway?" He asked. "It's none of your damn concern flea bag! Now give me Kagome!" Inuyasha Yelled. "Never! I would rather die than go with you!" I screamed at Inuyasha. "That can be arranged." He relied with a smirk.

Koga growled but I could see he was scared. "Do you want to fight about it mutt face!" he instigated. "Fine then dumbass bring it on!" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk.

That's when my heart filled to the brim with fear. "No, Koga please don't!" I grabbed him by the arm; he turned and stared at me. "Kagome?" There were tears running down my cheeks. "I don't wanna lose anymore friends." I stopped for a moment then sniffed. "I already lost two I don't wanna lose anymore!" Of course excluding Inuyasha because she HAD wanted him to be more than a friend. "That's right" said Shippo "Sango and Miroku are already his slaves." He looked at the three of them then mumbled "Sorry Kagome."

"Enough of this touchy-feeling moment I'm going to be sick." Said Sango. Koga turned back to Inuyasha "Well dog shit you ready or what?" Inuyasha grinned "Bring it on."

"Get ready to die wolf boy." Then all of sudden a spear dropped from the sky. We all looked up and there was Koga's wolf pack. "Hey Koga!" One of them said "Want some help?" Ginta yelled from the front lines of the pack. "Boy am I happy to see you guys!" Koga turned toward me "Kagome while we're fighting them you run for it. Get on Kirara and grab Shippo then get out of here." He said to me "Right."

"She's not going anywhere Koga!" Inuyasha Yelled. "Who's going to stop her dog face?" Koga retorted. "Let's go Kirara" Turning around I grabbed Shippo and we took off.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"We got to hurry Kirara please take me to the well when you drop me off and I make my decent to my time you two hide." They both nodded and we soared through the sky until we got to the well and I hopped off. "Hurry you guys hide I'll be back. It's almost daylight so they won't bother you till tonight." I said as I hurriedly scrambled to the well. "Thanks Kagome bye!" They said as I was about to put my leg over the lip of the well. "Bye!" Then I hopped in the well and went home.

BACK WITH INUYASHA

The entire wolf demon clan was killed and was changed into vampires. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the throat and said. "You will be in charge of my army Koga." Inuyasha seethed menacingly. "I'd rather die than do that." Koga spat at Inuyasha. "Yes I am sure you would." Then Inuyasha bit into his throat and sucked him dry. "Now I'm going after Kagome." Inuyasha stated to his minions "But master the sun is almost out." They informed him. "Shit that's right!" He stated annoyed "Well then I'll make us a hideout." Inuyasha turned toward the stone cave and saying a spell the rock cave changed. It turned into a black castle with dragons and gargoyle stone statues guarding it, spikes on each cliff top, and the sky became black and only occasionally lit with lightning.

"I want you fools to find items for the castle steal if you have to. Get good things for my room. Things Kagome will like." Inuyasha commanded. "Yes master! What will you be doing master?" Sango asked. "Sleeping I have a big night tonight." Then they all disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine:

I quickly scaled the side of the well to realize when I hopped over the edge that it was daylight. I sighed, "Thank goodness I made it!" I panted as I climbed out of the well and ran toward my house going in through the kitchen entrance.

"Kagome are you all right?" Her mother asked. "You look worn out" said Souta. I was huffing and puffing when all of a sudden I saw the black seeping into the edges of my eyes and the ground was heading awfully quickly towards my face. I fainted. "Kagome are you all right?" Grandpa asked "Kagome!"

Meanwhile elsewhere!

"Master you must get up now. It's almost dark and we've finished the castle." Inuyasha awoke with his eyes burning red. He stepped out of his black coffin which was lined black velvet on the inside.

"What did you say to me?" The servant stepped backed up a step in fear. "It's time for you to get-" The servant didn't get to finish because Inuyasha slashed him in the heart turning him to a pile of dust.

"That was fun let's play again." He grinned and looked around the room. He liked it. It had dark purple curtains to block out the sunlight, a black rug and two dressers. There was a matching bed as well with Victorian-looking bed boards.

"Sango, Miroku!"Said servants came in with a man in a weird blue and silver robe like outfit with a matching hat making him resemble a wizard. "Who is this?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "We thought he could be of use to us master." The man had blond hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"What can he do?" Inuyasha asked while giving him a once over. "He can do magic master! We saw him do it in the woods." Miroku answered. "Really now?" This seemed to very much interest Inuyasha.

"Well Miroku, Sango here's what I want you to do… I want you to take him down to a room and make it into a lab and put this magic man to work." Inuyasha demanded the wicked smile never leaving his face. "Yes master" they replied before walking off to do his bidding.

Inuyasha turned in front of the magic man. "What's your name?" He questioned "My name is Hojo." Inuyasha grinned. "Well Hojo, you will be working for me now if you try to double cross me it won't work. Magic doesn't affect me." Hojo nodded his head. Sango and Miroku returned then to escort him away. Inuyasha laughed 'I'm coming for you now Kagome.' Then he jumped out of the window and went off into the night.

Back with Kagome

When I woke up I was on my bed. "What happened?" I moaned. "You ended up fainting in the doorway." A voice from the doorway answered.

I turned my head toward where the voice was and there was Souta standing in my doorway. "Huh, I did?" I questioned him. "Yep it was pretty funny too." My little brother replied with a laugh.

I was starting to get mad at Souta then I saw the clock and yelled. "What time is it?" Souta was startled by my outburst. "It's 8:00pm why?"

I quickly ran toward my window and pulled back my curtain to look out into the summer night sky. It was almost pitch black outside.

"Oh no! Where are Mom and Grandpa?" I demanded "They went out shopping at the market." Souta looked worried "Are you ok, Kagome?" Then there was a noise like glass breaking. "What was that?" Souta asked. "Stay right here Souta." I told him. He nodded his reply.

I got out of my room and tipped toe into the kitchen. There on the ground were broken glass shards. "Oh no he's here." I covered my mouth in an attempt to hide my ever growing fear.

Then I heard more glass break. The sound was from my room. I tipped toed back to my room and peeked in. There was glass all over my room and Souta was gone!

"Souta where are you!" I screamed. "Kagome help me!" I heard Souta scream. I quickly looked out my broken window. Souta just turned the corner with Inuyasha harshly grabbing his arms. "Souta!" I put on my shoes and ran outside.

I turned the corner and there was Inuyasha with Souta in his arms. "Oh, hello Kagome." Inuyasha said it like everything was normal "So good to see you again." He taunted "Inuyasha let Souta go!" I demanded. "Of course I will Kagome if you'll agree to be my queen now."

"Never Inuyasha! I will never be your queen!" Inuyasha's eyes looked full of rage. "Yes you will Kagome or your brother will join me." He seethed "LEAVE HIM ALONE INUYASHA! He didn't do anything, he's just a kid. He doesn't deserve this." I started to cry for what felt like the millionth time this week. "Then agree that you will come to me and be mine." I couldn't stand this anymore. I nodded my head in defeat.

Inuyasha grinned. "Good girl Kagome… My shadow girl." He looked down at Souta. "Sorry little man but this is not for your eyes." Inuyasha said his eyes flashing right before Souta passed out. "What did you do to him Inuyasha?" I sobbed. He just grinned and replied, "Relax Kagome, He's just asleep." Inuyasha walked towards me. "I'll see you a little while." His eyes flashed dark red knocking me out. He picked me up then approached the well heading back to the feudal era.

/

A/N: Hey sorry 'bout the wait. Things have been really hectic for me lately. I've been having boyfriend issues yet again, I'm stressed about my upcoming trip to Europe (this is my first and hopefully not my last trip out of the country.), I am now also a candidate for Miss. Pennsylvania! Anyway I hope this appeases you all until I get back from Europe. I will be back on July 15th and plan to update again by July 20th. My BF's birthday is coming up on the 18th of July so I'll be kinda busy with that and summer school… So there probably won't be too, too many updates over the summer unfortunately.

Well tata for now!

-Amy Shadow


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his castle and warped to his room. When they got there Inuyasha said shaking Kagome awake. We're home my queen for now and forever. He said still having his arms around her in a loving way. She started crying. Why, my love what s wrong? he asked. Inuyasha please just let me to go back home to my family. I don t wish to be here. He tightened his hold on her. I'm sorry my love but I can t do that. I know this seems bad now but it'll get better I promise.

But I don t like this Inuyasha! Kagome sobbed. She wriggled out of his embrace, turned around and said with pure fury. I hate this place! How could you do this to me? You turned our friends into monsters! I hate what they've become, I hate what you've become! I will never, never forgive you Inuyasha for what you've done to my friends and family! I will never be your queen never! I hate you!-"

Kagome stopped short as Inuyasha just stood there and grinned at her before he said. Very good Kagome you have more courage than I thought. He grabbed her again and pulled her back into his embrace. However, my dear you're not going anywhere. You'll be staying here with me. You will be mine fully. You will be my queen. Inuyasha stopped and put his hand on the side of her cheek.

Oh, and one more thing love; if you don't behave then I will have no problem bringing your family here and feeding them to my servants. Her eyes widened and Inuyasha grinned. But by the look on your face I won t need to do that will I Kagome? She tried to lower her head in defeat but Inuyasha put his hand under her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes and said again Will I? Kagome opened her mouth and said No. Inuyasha smiled good.

I know you don t trust me now and I know you hate me, but that will change tonight my dear when we're in bed. He whispered the last part causing Kagome s eyes widened with horror. Oh yes my dear you didn t think in order to change you I hide to bite you. Oh no it s much more than that and much more enjoyable for the both of us my dear. I must leave you for now though because the sun is almost up, but be ready for tonight my darling. Kagome slumped to the floor and started crying again.

Inuyasha turned around and started to head towards the door. Kagome quickly got up and started running toward the door; just before she reached it Inuyasha ran out of it and locked the door behind him. No! Inuyasha let me out please! Kagome screamed as she started crying. She slammed her fists and kicked her feet against the door but it wouldn t budge. Save your energy my dear you ll need it for tonight. Then he walked away.

Inuyasha please, I'm begging you please let me out! But he was already gone. What s the point he ll get his way however he can. Kagome laid on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Elsewhere.

Hmm Kagome that s her name don t worry Kagome I know a way to save Inuyasha. Just don t lose your love for him or your spirit. Then the wizard turned around and went back to his studies.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update I've been really busy lately with summer school, a funeral, and my trip to Europe. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters up by the end of next week. Once again I'm really sorry it took so long. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Just wanted to say I'm not dead and I plan on continuing my stories! I won't be like all those other people who don't.

Chapter eleven:

Kagome woke up startled and rushed to look out the window. It was almost pitch black outside; the torches outside and inside the castle were already lit. She squinted to look outside the window because she thought she saw someone out there.

It was a mortal peasant girl. She had on a white bonnet with a cheap-looking brown cloth dress. She was carrying a basket on her arm. "Hello?" she paused, "Is anyone there?" the girl asked.

"Hello little girl" A guard came out of the shadows. He was wearing a black cape and pants with no shirt. Kagome looked more closely before realizing it was one of Koga's men! "Um...hello…I almost and… I am not sure where I am." She stuttered over her words.

"That's alright my dear; you will not live to see the next day." Kagome slowly understood what he meant. She shouted "Girl get away from here he's going to kill you!"

The girl's eyes went wide with horror, when she turned and realized the man's teeth had grown bigger. She turned and tried to run, but she didn't get far. The guard ripped the girl's dress until her neck was exposed and sunk his teeth deep into her. Kagome watched in horror, shaking.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen. He had bit her so deeply that her blood was sliding down her neck and it was all over his mouth. The girl's eyes rolled up into the back of her head to the point where you saw nothing but her white sockets. But the part that sickened Kagome most was that horrible slurping noise he made. It made her stomach turn upside down. He drank from her until she was as white as a ghost and shriveled up like a prune.

He dropped her body on the ground and wiped his face with his cape and looked up. She recognized him now. It was Ginta! "What's the matter queen you look shocked?" Kagome just stared at him with disgust in her eyes. "Ginta you sick bastard! How could you do that! She was a young girl you asshole! I hope you burn in hell very, very soon!" She screamed at him and when she was done she was panting and her face was red.

Then all of a sudden a spear came from behind her and pierced through Ginta's heart not even seconds later he turned to dust. Kagome turned around quickly only to see Inuyasha standing there. He had a grin plastered on his face. "Inuyasha" Kagome said "Why did you..." But she didn't get to finish because he grabbed her by the waist and put her on the other side of the window then closed it. "Because…" he started "no one upsets my queen. I was hoping you wouldn't see that yet." He sighed "it's going to make it that much harder now." Kagome stared at Inuyasha "What do you mean?" Inuyasha grinned and shock his head. "You forgot what I said earlier Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and ran for the door. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. "Where do you think you're going Kagome?" Inuyasha said calmly as he took his nails and ripped off her shirt and exposed her bra. His eyes filled with desire as he grinned, "Nice." Kagome tried to put her arms over her chest but Inuyasha grabbed both of them with one hand and put them above her head. "You don't have to cover up for me love; your body already belongs to me." Inuyasha kissed her with passion and stuck his tough in her mouth. Kagome moaned 'He tastes so good … but he's evil I can't do this!' Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha stop!" It sounded more like a question than a plea. Inuyasha chuckled "I don't think you want me to love."

Inuyasha removed her bra and cupped her breasts. He played with them slowly at first then he went harder. Kagome cried out in pleasure. "Oh Inuyasha harder please harder!" Inuyasha chuckled and with his power lowered the flames. "See Kagome you are meant for me and only me. No one is meant to have you but me. Do you also feel it Kagome do you feel the same way?" Kagome could do nothing but nod. Kagome got out of his grasp and went more up the bed and under the covers.

"Take me now Inuyasha!" He grinned at this then stood up to take off his pants and cape. His private was nice and big, and just waiting to sink into Kagome's awaiting cunt. He jumped under the covers and said "Not yet love first I got to get you wet." Inuyasha took off Kagome skirt and underwear and put his head between her legs and started licking. Kagome never felt like this before her whole body was on fire.

When Inuyasha found her center she cried out. "Umm you taste so sweet Kagome." He moaned out. "Inuyasha please take me now!" she barely gasped out. "As you wish my queen" Inuyasha stuck his dick inside her and Kagome cried out "Oh Inuyasha harder, faster!" Kagome arched her back and moved with Inuyasha. "Uh, uh Kagome you're mine now!" Inuyasha pulled out of her holding he had desire and bloodlust in his eyes. Kagome knew what was coming next. "Inuyasha please don't." she pleaded "Kagome it's not going to hurt. Just look in my eyes." Kagome did what she was told. Then she felt no fear and didn't feel worried. She just felt relaxed. Inuyasha's canines grew longer into fangs and he sunk them into her.

Kagome didn't feel pain she felt heat and desire. When Inuyasha was done he took one of his nails and opened up one of his veins. "Drink it." He ordered. Kagome just looked down at it. Inuyasha grabbed her hair roughly and said "If don't drink this you die now drink it!" Kagome did what she was told. She felt like a new women as power bolted through her. Then, without warning, she blacked out.

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha smiling down at her. "Hello my wife." Kagome looked on her hand. There was a gold circle on her hand. "You're mine now Kagome! That ring will allow you to walk in the sunlight just like me." Inuyasha pulled out a flask. "Drink it." He demanded. "What is it?" she asked warily "Blood love you'll need the whole thing." He stated and she did just that. She drank the whole thing. "You look even more beautiful then you did before Kagome."

He was right Kagome's black hair had more of a shine to it her skin tone light but pretty and her eyes now a light purplish blue. "Your mine now, bitch. Now go to sleep Kagome." Kagome went in Inuyasha's arms and fell asleep. In her mind she was saying: I got to get out of here. I'm never being his queen!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Ok so this story alone will be off of it's hiatus. I am almost done editing all of the original chapters now there will always still be some errors as a reviewer pointed out I had an issue with the speaker transistioning. I understand this but I'm trying here. Anyway I have 3 more to edit and the about 2-3 more chapters to write from scratch. Also the update schedule for this story will we a few weeks apart until I have it all finished. Anyway enjoy the new chapter!

I's G 1415

Chapter Twelve:

I woke up the next evening. I looked around the room a couple of times blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Inuyasha must have sensed me getting up because now he was awake had put his arms around me. "Good evening my queen. How did you sleep?" he questioned.

"Fine I suppose." I tried to ignore the urge to shake. Inuyasha knew what I was thinking. I covered my front with my arms. Inuyasha grinned and pulled my arms down. "My lovely wife you don't have to cover up for me after all I saw it _all_ last night." He grinned madly as I turned red with embarrassment.

"Get dressed my love." He requested kissing my cheek. After I got dressed he said. "Now I am sure you're hungry. Everyone went hunting but they did leave us a wedding gift." Inuyasha got off the bed and walked over to what looked like a closet door. He opened it only to have a human man fall to the floor he was tied up and had rag clothes on. Inuyasha dragged the human over to the front of the bed. "Come my queen you must feed." I looked down at the human he looked so scared. I swallowed "I'm not hungry."I mumbled.

"Do not lie to my Kagome I can tell you are." Inuyasha shock his head "You're still afraid to give into the evil aren't you my dear? Give into it Kagome yield to it believe me it gives you much pleasure." He chuckled. "Like what?" I asked disgustedly. "Killing helpless people for fun and a meal? Or for pleasure?" He grinned. "Inuyasha I will never give into the evil I will have no part of it." I yelled.

Inuyasha chuckled and shock his head briefly. Then with an incredible speed he grabbed my hair in his hand and yanked it hard. I cried out in pain. Inuyasha made me looked up at him. "Perhaps you forget your place bitch! I am your king, your husband and you will obey me!"His eyes were red with fury. I looked over at the fireplace it had a metal poker. I used my telekinesis to move the poker towards Inuyasha's chest. He howled in pain and laid on the floor "Take the poker out Kagome take it out now!" He yelled in pain. "No!" I said "I'm leaving you Inuyasha."

He looked up at me and said "It doesn't matter where you go Kagome I will find you then you will be mine again. I looked at him in disgust "No Inuyasha I won't I will never let you near me or touch me again." Then I ran out of the room and out of the castle.

I was running toward the well when I heard a shout "Kagome wait!" I turned around quickly and saw Shippo and Kirara standing there. "You guys I have to leave here. Inuyasha bit me and now I'm a vampire I must leave here now." I ran over and hugged them both before continuing. "Go somewhere safe so you guys can live. I won't be back for a while. Goodbye you guys." And I jumped down the well.

I got out of the well and ran into my house. Everyone was already asleep. My Mother and grandpa were at the table mom fell asleep with the phone in her hands, grandpa on the table, and Souta in the living room chair. Tears filled my eyes. "They're so worried about me…but I can't stay here…I'll write then a note before I leave." I snapped my fingers then went into my room got out paper and a pen then wrote:

Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Souta I'm going on a journey I wished I could say goodbye to you but I can't due to the monster that I've become. So I'll write to you when I can. Till then I must bid you all farewell. Please say goodbye to everyone for me I will miss then dearly.

Yours truly Kagome.

I got out my suitcase filling it with some clothes then left. "Well I'm on my own now… I'll go to America to be a model… Goodbye Japan I will miss you dearly." I turned then than vanished into black smoke warping to New York.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Forty Years later

My name is Kagome Higurashi I have been a vampire for 80 years. Over that course of time I have developed in my powers and my life or my afterlife so to say. I'm now the top model of all NYC. I'm happy with what I've done. However I will never forgive Inuyasha for turning me into this horrible beast that I've become… thanks to him I can never see my friends and family again.

But I have to admit even though he's gone I can't help but feel I'm being watched, or feel someone breathing on me at night. But that doesn't matter now. I'm my own woman and I plan on keeping it that way. I may have had boyfriends over the years but I never allowed them to get to close to me. I couldn't go through that heartbreak again.

I heard a hard knock on my door. "Miss Kagome your manager just called. She wants you at the studio in 2 hours." Missy yelled. "Thank you Missy!" I shouted back. Missy is my maid she's cute as a button with her short curly wavy red hair, ivory toned skin, and green eyes.

I live in a house complex. I know what you're thinking. Why would a model have a house complex? I want things nice and simple. But I don't have to worry about getting robbed or stalked I have bodyguards 24/7. Their names are Mark, Robin, Ken, and Cliff. My house is a two-story with white paint with pale blue country shutters. I live in a part of NYC that has little to no crimes.

"Miss Kagome I've started the shower for you!" Missy hollered. "Thank you Missy!" I jumped out of my bed and went into my closet to pick of an outfit. I picked a black dress that reached down to the middle of my lower leg with a matching scarf. I tossed them on my bed and grabbed a pair of French black sandals with a two inch spike in the back. I closed my closet door and looked around my room. My room was painted white with polished wooden floors. My bed had a black sheet and comforter, it was queen sized.

I threw on my bath robe and got in the shower. After I got out I quickly applied my make-up, did my hair in a French braid, and got dressed. By the time I was done my maid called "Miss Kagome your limo's here!"I yelled back "Thank you Missy, I'm heading out the door now!" I ran out of my house to see the Limo was most definitely there. It was black with silver rimes. "Good afternoon maim." The driver said and opened the door. "Thank you." I got in the car and we drove away.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: ALL ORIGINAL CHAPTERS HAVE FINALLY ALL BEEN EDITED AND ARE NOW IN A DECENT CONDITION TO BE RE POSTED! Now I must start writing the last few remaining unwritten chapters of this Fic.. Wish me luck and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Chapter Fourteen:

We pulled out of my house and went down the street. Luckily the photo shoot studio is not too far away. All the cars on the streets were flying behind us as we speed down the road. As we got further into the city I noticed a young woman and her daughter walking on the sidewalk. I felt a slight stab in my heart. "That reminds me of my mother and me when I was little." The driver looked up from the road for a second. "What was that miss?" he asked politely.

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking about the past." The driver smiled and averted his eyes back to the road. Kagome made a face and read his mind. 'Gees why do I get all the screwballs' Kagome was offended by that. 'Well he can forget about a tip.' Kagome thought to herself.

As we pulled out in front of the studio the driver called we're here miss that will be 100.00$ I gave him the exact amount and hopped out of the limo before he said a word. As the driver pulled away I noticed that he was red faced with rage. 'Serves 'em right!' She thought.

As I started walking toward the studio my manager Dovey ran out to meet me. "Oh my goodness girl you're so late!" Dovey had been one of my best friends since I moved to NYC. He has long black hair, white skin, and an amazing build. If he wasn't gay I would date him. "Oh my god!" Dovey continued "Girl you look so great mmmhhhhhmmm!" I started to blush. "Oh Dovey, stop flattering me!" We both started to laugh.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I turned to Dovey startled "We got another camera man!" he beamed.

"What happened to Ryan?" I asked

"Well he found better work elsewhere." I sighed for a second then put a smile on "I'm sure going to miss him, he was my camera man for a long time."I sighed missing him already.

"Yea girl he was but…he was getting a little old." I gave him a look. "What he is 35!" he defended. "That's true but he also wanted a lot of time for his family, and you know the model business world girl. No time for family." I nodded and Dovey gave me a sympathetic look. "I forgot Kagome sorry." He apologized. "It's ok… the pain goes away overtime." I lied to Dovey about my family I told them they died when I was a kid. I couldn't say I had to leave them because my boyfriend turned my into a vampire. "Well let's go the new camera guy's waiting, and girl he looks fine!" I laughed again. "What's his name?" I asked "Oh his name is… I forget." I sighed, "well let's go" and we went inside.

My photo shoot was on the 3 floor so we took the stairs and went into the photo room. When we went inside there was a guy with a red shirt and black pants on. "Oh there he is!" said Dovey "Go say hi to him." I walked toward him and said "Hi my name's Kagome I'm the model you're taking photos of." The young man stood up and looked at me. I stared at him for a sec wide eyed. 'He looks like Inuyasha in his human form!' He smiled at me and said "Hello Kagome my name's Yasha, I hope you enjoy working with me as I do with you."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

I stared at Yasha dumfounded. He just raised an eyebrow "Are you ok Kagome?" he asked. I shook my head and came back to reality. "Yeah I'm ok." I answered "Are you sure Kagome?" Dovey said over my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled "Yes I'm fine, don't worry about it." I turned back to Yasha "Well let's get this photo shoot started.

Yasha smiled at me and said "Ok Kagome go stand over there." He pointed over to a flat tall table where a skinny bottle of perfume was. "Ok" I replied and walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of perfume. Yasha smiled and said "Let's begin."

Yasha snapped photos of me and told me what face to make, where to stand, what pose to make, and during the photo shoot Yasha kept smiling and grinning at me. It made me not want to concentrate.

Three hours later we were done and I was starving! Then Dovey came up behind me and said "Girl you did an awesome job!" My stomach growled slightly as I replied. "I was thinking… hmm you hungry?" I grinned "Yes I'm famished!" He said over dramatically as always. "Do you want to go over your place and I can cook us something?" I smiled at Dovey again. "That would be lovely." Dovey smiled back at me.

"Go ahead Kagome you deserve it after all the trouble I caused you." I looked over to see Yasha kneeling down putting away his photography gear. He looked up and smiled at me. "After all the shooting we did today you deserve it." I looked over at Yasha and said "Thank you." Then I turned back to Dovey "Well I was wondering if after we eat we can go get a drink?" My eyes lit up "Oh I've been dying for a drink all day!" I squealed in reply. "Ok then let's go!"

Dovey looked over and said "Thank you Yasha!" Yasha looked up again. "No problem it was a pleasure working with you." Then he grinned up at me, picked up his stuff and walked out the door. Dovey turned back at me and said "You ready girlfriend?" then he winked. "Yeah let's go." I replied with a smile while we headed out the door to the parking lot.

The limo was already there so we got in shut the door and the car started to drive away. When the driver started driving and put the sliding wall up I turned to Dovey and said, "Where did you find that Yasha guy?" He made a weird half smile and sighed, "To tell you the truth I'm not sure." I made a stunned face. "What do you mean you're not sure?" Dovey seemed startled after I shouted at him and I turned red with embarrassment. "Well I only met the guy a little bit at the interview." He started hesitantly, "He said he had a lot of experience which is true." I turned my head to the front. "But how do you know he's good?" I asked quietly. "Hello Kagome he is Yasha he is a famous photographer from Japan and England." I felt a huge lump in my throat after he said Japan.

Dovey looked at me worriedly and asked "You ok?"I sighed feigning calm and relief "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." I lied "Um…I'm going to have to take a rain check on the dinner thing I'm not feeling well all of a sudden."

He smiled "No problem. Driver!" he shouted "Yes sir?" the driver replied lowering the sliding window barrier. "Drop miss Kagome off and then drop me home at home please." He said politely. "Of course sir." The driver answered putting the window back up once again concentrating on his driving. "At least let me pay." I said. "No way, it was my idea for this I'll pay." I nodded then we arrived at my house. "When and where should we meet?" I asked "Hmm how about at club Rock at about 7:00pm?" I nodded saying my goodbyes as I exited the car.

Entering my house I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed thinking. "What am I going to do if it's him… he is kind of cute though." I sighed and fell asleep.

Little did I know that someone was watching me from the shadows. "Oh Kagome I'm a lot closer then you think, and this time you will not get away!"

A/N: So I am posting once again so soon because I love all of my reviewers and as a little celebration to myself for finally editing all of the original chapters and writing my own very first chapter for this story to bring it yet one step closer to the end!

Now Remember read review and show some love!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey sorry about taking so long to update I haven't really but feeling the urge to write lately I've been more in a reading mood. SORRY! X.x –shanked repeatedly- Anyway Some kind reviewer mentioned to me that may be getting rid of all M rated fics. I highly doubt this but just in case if you wanna finish reading this if they do that add me to your favorite authors list or keep track of my profile and I will post a link on where I have re-uploaded it.

Anyway on with the fic! ^_^

Chapter Sixteen:

I woke up at sundown and looked at my alarm clock. "I can't believe it's 6:30 already!" I quickly got out of bed and ran to my closet. I picked out a silver top with a pair of black leather jeans. I threw on my silver belt, bracelets, and silver hoop earrings to match. Quickly I redid my make up (Eyeliner, mascara, shadow, and lip gloss, etc.) Then I threw on my black leather jacket, grabbed my purse, and went out the door. "crap… forget about the limo, guess I'll drive." With that I went to my garage and got into my Chrysler 300 and left.

Luckily Rain was just fifteen minutes away on the highway. When I arrived its parking lot was already packed with cars! Luckily I found a parking spot up near the front of the building's entrance. I took off her jacket slinging it over my shoulder, grabbed my purse and got out of the car. When I got up to the doors I saw Dovey standing there. "Hey Dovey I'm here!" I hollered towards him, he turned and smiled "Hey there girlfriend ready to do some real partying?" I smiled "Yep, let's go." We went through the doors and went inside.

Rain was packed with people; some were drinking, dancing, smoking, and eating. "Well this looks like fun." said Dovey. The music was pumping to all the popular songs and beats. It's a good thing I was already dead, if I worked here I'd go deaf. I looked around and I eventually saw an empty table. "Hey Dove let's sit over there!" I shouted over the music and pointed to the empty table. Dovey nodded and we walked over to the table and sat down.

We were sitting there for about ten minutes when a waitress showed up. "Hi, my name's Sam and I'll be your waitress tonight." I smiled at her "Hi I'll just be having water please." Dovey gave me a weird look and I sighed "Ok make that a long island ice tea." He smiled "Me too." The waitress smiled and left. "Well who are you going to dance with tonight?" Dovey questioned with a raise of his brow. "I don't know."

After about five minutes or so after our drinks arrived, and I gulped it down quickly. Dovey gave a startled look and I just ginned. "Sorry I was thirsty." He nodded. I started to look around Rain again when I heard someone said "It's nice to see you again Kagome." I turned around to see Yasha and someone who looked almost just like him, but only with white hair standing over me. "Hello Yasha, it's nice to see you again." said Dovey a little flirtatiously. Yasha smiled at him "It's nice to see you too Dovey… oh I almost forgot this is my twin brother Sesshy." Sesshy bowed slightly saying "It's nice to meet you Kagome and Dovey." I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too." Then they started playing 'Get Buck in Here! by Akon' "Oh this is my favorite song!" Yasha turned to me and said "Would you like to dance?" I blushed. "Ah um..." I paused. "Of course she would!" Dovey supplied for me. "Great see you on the floor." He turned in the direction of the dance floor and Sesshy followed him. I turned back to Dovey "I'm going to kill you for this!" Dovey just grinned and motioned for me to go after them "You'll thank me later."

I went onto the dance floor where Yasha had was and looked around. "Where's Sesshy?" I asked curiously. "He went home, something about not feeling good." They started playing 'Yeah' by Usher and I started dancing with Yasha

Peace up! A Town Down!  
Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!  
(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)  
Lil' Jon!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.  
Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

I turned and saw Dovey sitting there grinning at us. I glared at him.

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Hey, Luda!  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)

After the song was over Yasha and I were both breathless. He smiled and just sorta grinned before he said "Thanks for dancing with me Kagome I've wanted to do that for a long time. I havta go now." He gave me a quick kiss, then he was gone.

I returned to the table were Dovey was still grinning like the devil. "I'm going to kill you!" I said in monotone. "Me?" he said innocently before he gave me that devil grin again. "Yes you, I can't believe you did that!" I said still slightly astonished at what he had done. "Well from where I was sitting you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit." I blushed saying "Let's go home." He nodded and we left.

ELSEWHERE:

"My dearest Kagome you looked so lovely tonight dancing. I cannot wait to see you again after forty years. I wonder how your power has grown. My power has grown so fast it almost seems unreal to me. I will see you very, very soon Kagome.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

Kagome took the last turn off the highway and sighed. "This is really getting weird. Why did I dance with Yasha like that…I don't even know the guy. But the feeling that I got…it was like," she paused "it was like I've known him for a long time." She looked down at the clock it was 1:00am. Kagome pulled onto her driveway and into her garage and went inside.

Missy greeted Kagome when she came inside. "Good evening miss Kagome." She greeted kindly. "Hello Missy." Kagome replied, staring at Missy more closely noticing she was a little pale.

"Missy, are you ok?" Kagome asked. Missy smiled and said "Yes, I just haven't been able to sleep that well during the daytime." Kagome smiled "Take the rest of the night off. I will be upstairs for the rest of the night." Missy smiled again "Thank you miss Kagome." Kagome went upstairs and closed the door.

Kagome changed into a silk blood red tank top and pants pj set. Then she turned off the light and went to sleep.

*Kagome Dream*

The room was filled with mist. Kagome walked around finding nothing to indicate where she was or if she was the only one there. "Where am I?" she said aloud never thinking someone would answer. "You're in a dream, love." Kagome turned around quickly to find Inuyasha standing there! He was wearing only a black cape and pant. His eyes were just like they used to be, golden and shiny. His hair was pitch black, black as the night. He would have been stunning if he wasn't evil.

Kagome was filled with shock and fear at the site of him. "What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha! You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!" Kagome screamed her voice hurt a little afterwards for screaming at him so loud. Inuyasha just stood there and grinned that devilish grin that she had forgotten. That grin was now more cunning, evil, and sexy than before.

"My love you didn't think that I really died." He laughed an evil cunning laugh. Kagome stepped back a step and realized she was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps and on her arms was a scarf what had real diamonds on the end. Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and stared at her.

Then as quick as lightning Kagome was moved right in front of him. He put his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Kagome I'm the king of vampires I won't die that easily. Besides how can I die while my queen is still alive."

I got out of his grasp and slapped him hard on the face. "I am not your queen you asshole! I was never your queen you took me against my will. I will never ever give into you again! Kagome was full of rage and out of breath. "Really Kagome you seemed to have forgotten that you didn't give much of a fight when I changed you in fact you enjoyed it. Kagome turned red and looked down. "Besides," Inuyasha continued "you broke the rule and your folks are gone." Kagome quickly looked up "What did you do to them Inuyasha?!" She demanded through clench teeth. Inuyasha shrugged "You're coming with me again soon so be prepared and keep your friends close." He said as his body started to vanish from site. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams and woke up.

Kagome got up and looked all around "What did he do to them! I have find out!" Kagome got up wrote Missy a note and called Dovey and left a message. "Dovey I'm going to go to Japan for a day or two. Please cancel everything, thanks bye." Kagome changed into jeans a red shirt and a light white jacket and warped back to Japan.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Kagome warped right in front of her house. Kagome couldn't believe the present status of her home. The house looked old due to the lack of work. The windows were shattered and beyond repair. The house was rotted and decayed with what looked like dry blood for many years.

Kagome rushed over to her old home but to worried to enter, for fear the house would topple down. She started to cry "I'm sorry Mom, Grandpa, Souta if I was here-" She stopped short because she couldn't control her tears. "If I'd have been here, If I hadn't left, if I never met Inuyasha this would have never happened!

She sobbed and walked over to a dry spot. Even this is old and has been dried for years I should figure out whose blood this is. Kagome uses her Vampire senses and realized what human the blood belonged to. Kagome was devastated even more now. The blood belonged to her Mother and Grandfather!

"Um excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" An old raspy voice asked. Kagome whipped her tears and turned around quickly only to find an old man standing there with a black cane in his left hand. His back slouched down due to old age. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants.

"Oh I am so sorry, I was just wondering what happened to this house?" Kagome asked. The old man looked both sad and furious at the same time. He took a deep breath and spoke "This is the work of a man named Inuyasha! He killed my mother and grandfather!"

He took another breath "I was mad at my sister for a long time because she left us all devastated when she left and never came back! I hated my sister because she wasn't there to stop Inuyasha!" He took another deep breath and then started to cry "But that's when I realized she left us to protect us! She left because of that evil bustard ruined her life and ours as well. I only survived because I wasn't home when this happened. When I arrived home and found them both dead I left and never looked back. I went down to the police station and told them what happened and they threw me into a insane asylum and remained there for ten years! But I came back and built myself a little hut so next time Inuyasha was out I could kill him!"

The old man stopped talking and smiled "I'm sorry I talked so much you probably think I'm crazy as well. My name is Souta, and I survived a vampire's massacre." Souta looked at Kagome in a different way. "You know you look like someone I used to know…what's your name?" He asked and Kagome smiled at him and started to cry a little again but got a hold of herself. "My name is Kam" The old man smiled and said "It was nice meeting you Kam, but I must go I left tea going." Kagome nodded "it was nice meeting you."

He turned and left. Kagome stood and looked at the house for a little while longer and heard a sound over near the little house. She ran over to the house and saw Souta on his back dead with two puncture wounds on his neck. "Who did this!" Kagome whispered only to hear someone talking to her through her mind "It was me love sorry I was hungry!" He laughed then making Kagome lose it. "Inuyasha you just wait I am going to kill you by my own hands!" He chuckled replying "I look forward to it love." Then he was gone and I teleported back home.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter nineteen:

Kagome quickly warped home, into her room. She quickly looked at her clock it was 10:00 at night when a scream rang through the house. I knew that scream in an instant. I knew who that was, it was Dovey! I ran down my stairs and there lying on the stoops were my 4 bodyguards Mark, Robin, Ken, and Cliff. All four of them had their throats sucked dry. I was going to avenge their deaths.

I rushed to Dovey after hearing another scream only to find Missy sucking his throat! "Missy what the hell are you doing!" Missy stopped drinking, wiped her chin, and got up. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kagome, queen of the vampires! It's hard to believe that a soft bitch like you could be queen!" Kagome looked down at Dovey who had a shock-stunned look on his face.

Kagome quickly looked up at Missy and said "How long have you been a vampire? It could not have been long or I would have sensed it." Missy smiled and replied "For the top bitch you sure aren't smart! Inuyasha the king of vampires changed me just a little while before he sucked your brother dry! It was so fantastic I never knew he was that good in bed!"

Kagome just stared at her blank faced and Missy smiled at her the same why Inuyasha does. "Aw I'm sorry Miss Kagome I hope I didn't hurt your feelings we didn't do it that long just for about an hour. Man, he was so fucking good... it was as if he had not had any sex in a long time."

"That's it you bitch!" I came running at her but Missy picked Dovey up by his neck.

"Careful Kagome you wouldn't want to lose 6 people in one week now would you." I stopped and grinned and for the first time in a while I started laughing. Missy just stared at me confused. "What the hell's so funny?" I stopped laughing and said "You Missy, you think you can beat me! I've been around so much longer then you have! I have powers that you can't even understand. You don't scare me at all."

Missy grinned at that "Oh but I do have power over you." And with that she slowly started to snap Dovey's neck and he cried out and pain. Kagome clutched and her fist and said "You bitch!' and went at her but not in time. Missy snapped Dovey's neck till he was on the ground dead. Kagome eyes turned red and her voice went demonic "You bitch you'll pay for that!"

I didn't have time to react when I heard someone say "No need love I'll take care of this. Then Inuyasha appeared and whacked Missy neck almost off. Missy turned around in pain to find Inuyasha standing behind her with a disgusted look on his face. "Master what are you doing?" Missy asked

"You make me sick you bitch, you're a waste of my time and flesh." He answered and with that he stabbed her dead and she turned to dust. Inuyasha turned back to me and started to walk towards me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that love I didn't know she would be such a crazy bitch." He kept walking towards me and I backed up. He grinned and as quick as lightning was in front of me and had his hand under my chin and kissed me. It was a short kiss and then he said "I've missed you so much Kagome you have no idea." He leaned in to kiss me again, I took my hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"You asshole how dare you! You and your so called vamp slaves killed people who are very dear to me! I will never forgive your sorry ass! You can go to fucking hell!" Inuyasha had a light red mark on his face, he grinned as it went away. "Oh baby I love it when you smack me around, it makes me want you even more." I was disgusted.

"You bastard, get the hell away from me and go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha made a face that I'd never seen before. I was scared but stood my ground.

"Kagome I don't need to do that.." He stopped for a sec and grinned "That's what I have you for love." Before I could say anything else I was shoved, quite harshly onto my bed. He ripped part of my top and cupped my breast.

"Inuyasha stop leave me alone!" He shook his head "Don't think so love it's been too long." He grinned.

"Inuyasha stop it! Get your filthy hands off me!" I screamed at him. He only laughed. "That's right sweetie keep screaming it only turn's me on more!"

"That is it!" With a burst of power I managed to get Inuyasha off me and fixed my shirt the best I could. "Go to hell you Bastard!" With that I entrapped Inuyasha in a red shield, he just laughed again.

"Kagome this thing won't hold me for more than ten minutes!"

"That's enough time for me to warp!" I warped out of my house crying. "Dovey I'll get revenge for all of us! But for now I must find Yasha and make sure he's safe." I flew through the night sky to Yasha's house as quickly as I could.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Kagome warped to Yasha's house. It was dark except for one part of the house where she assumed he would be. "It's a good thing I danced with Yasha at the club otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find him through his scent."

Kagome was able to quickly find Yasha sitting in this living-room in a huge leather recliner in the shadows. "Yasha you're ok!" Kagome ecstatically said. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her completely confused. "Never mind that! You have to get out of here!"She said quickly moving closer to grab him and make him leave. "Why?" He asked her not budging an inch. "Because Inuyasha's coming here now!" She blurted out hurriedly.

All of a sudden Yasha screamed out as if he were in great pain. His throat was glowing red. Kagome quickly turned and saw Inuyasha standing there with his hand and claws out. His entire hand and claws were glowing red. "You're much too smart Kagome to think you could really stop me. A price, which I am sure, you won't mind paying for when you return to my castle." He smirked. "Like hell I will!" Inuyasha grinned and turned to Yasha.

"Well well, I have not seen my human side for quite some time." Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "What do you mean human side?!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled. "Did you really think I would keep my weaker side? I no longer need my human side. Why would I want a weak mortal side when I have so much power?"

"You asshole let him go now!" She shrieked at him. "Kagome, who's this guy?" Yasha choked out. Kagome had a confused look on her face. "Inuyasha why doesn't he remember you?" Kagome asked. "I didn't want him to get any wise idea's, so I wiped his memory clean. All he remembers is that he's a photographer that's it. Which worked out oh, so perfectly when you became a model. I must admit love; you do look good on film."

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "You still haven't changed after all these years. Your still the same vile, evil, cunning, manipulating, asshole I left years ago!" Inuyasha's hand stopped glowing as he dropped it to his side. Kagome turned to Yasha and the red glow around his neck went away and he took a big breathe. "Are you trying to kill me?" Yasha gasped out. "No, but you're in the way of our conversation." There was a look on Yasha's face that Kagome hadn't ever seen before… a look of remembrance. "I remember now!" He looked at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kagome I am so sorry! I've put you so much pain!" Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks as well. "It's not your fault you didn't do this!" Kagome sobbed, "It was him!" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and he just looked at her and grinned, "That's right love I am the bad guy!" Yasha had a look of disgust on his face and smiled at Kagome "There is a way to defeat him! When you go back to him there is a wizard at his castle who knows how to…" Inuyasha cut him off then. "Enough!"

Then with a flick of Inuyasha's hand Yasha slammed against the side on his house and he was knocked unconscious before he disappeared. "Where is he!" Kagome shouted. "Relax love he's fine… for now. He's back at your place. Bedsides I couldn't exactly talk to you with an audience now can I?" He smirked.

She backed up. "What's so private that you couldn't say anything in front of him?" Kagome asked. "Well love, do you want lover boy to find out you're a vampire." Inuyasha's eyes glowed red after he said 'lover boy'. Kagome grinned and giggled "I see what your problem is Inuyasha. You're jealous of Yasha aren't you? You can't stand that fact that I've found someone other than you to love." Kagome laughed so hard that her gut started to hurt. Inuyasha quick as lightning got in front of Kagome and grabbed her chin rough enough to hurt her.

Inuyasha said while he had his teeth clenched. "Love I am recommending that you do not piss me off tonight I have no reason to be jealous either because I know that he is just a substitute for me. You only see the HUMAN ME in him; though I'm not surprised, as I said before he is my HUMAN side."

"You can say whatever you want Inuyasha, your still jealous and he is better then you anyway." Inuyasha grinned and leaned in, "Let's test that little theory of yours Kagome." she knew what he meant and the memories of when he changed her came back. "No!" she screamed, "I will never go through that again! You took away my life that day! I'll never let you bite me again!" Inuyasha shock his head grabbed Kagome's waist and said "Love you don't have a choice. I have no intension of biting you like I did before but merely the other thing." Kagome's eyes went wide. "No! I'll never let you touch me again! Hell will freeze over before I let that happen again you repulsive asshole!"

"I'm tired of asking Kagome, you're coming with me and taking your rightful place by my side." He hissed out through clenched teeth. "The hell she will buddy!" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned around to find Dovey standing there in the shadows! Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome ran towards him. "You're alive!" she gasped throwing her arms around him. "You bet girl I'm alive... well undead more like. That bitch Missy bit me enough to change me." Kagome smiled "I'm glad… you don't care if you're a vampire?" she questioned. "Girl if I'm with you I don't care. Best friends stick together." He hugged her tightly. "Oh how very touching, it almost makes me what to throw up." Dovey looked at Inuyasha and gave him a dirty look. "I see you're still being a royal pain in the ass!"

Inuyasha grinned, "You have a lot of guts newbie. Speaking to a king like that." He glared. "Oh I'm so sorry your majesty would you like me to bow down to you!" Dovey said in a sarcastic voice. Inuyasha hand glowed red again and a glowing cycle started to glow around Dovey's neck. "Wait Inuyasha don't!" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome "Why should I?" Inuyasha asked "Because… because I'll go with you." Kagome answered in defeat. Inuyasha's smile chilled Kagome to the bone. "Beautiful!" Inuyasha said slowly "Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Dovey shouted but Kagome ignored him "Let me say goodbye to him first and let him go free." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha nodded and his hand stopped glowing and he walked over to a dark corner.

Kagome walked up to Dovey and said "Listen to me Dovey go back to my house Yasha's there." She said quietly "Yasha!" Shouted Dovey, "What's he doing there?" Dovey asked. "Dovey, Yasha is Inuyasha human side. Before he was a vampire prince he was a half demon… a half demon that I loved dearly." Dovey nodded urging her to continue. "I don't know what exactly happened to him, but what I do know is that after he was bitten by the previous vampire prince he was never the same." Kagome started to cry not caring if Inuyasha heard her. "He became a controlling evil cunning asshole! He destroyed my family, my life, and my innocence!" Kagome said all while sobbing.

Kagome wiped her tears and continued "After Inuyasha turned me into a vampire I stabbed him and made my escape. I knew in my dead heart that I could no longer be with my family, for they would notice I never age. So I left my family and moved far away to New York. And that's when I met you."

"I found out just yesterday that Inuyasha didn't kill my little brother. He wasn't home at the time and when he found his folks he knew that a demon killed them. They thought he was crazy! So they threw him in a rubber room with the door locked." Kagome stopped for a second and said "Thank you Dovey for being here with me now." Dovey smiled at that and said "Kagome how long have you been alive for?" Dovey asked. She paused slightly. "I've been alive before you were even born let's just leave it at that." She answered. "But listen to me Dovey go to my house and watch Yasha for me. I'm going to put an end to this now!" Dovey smiled. "Ok girl, be careful!" Then he was gone and Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and smiled "Are you ready now love." Kagome nodded and walked toward Inuyasha and they disappeared in black smoke.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One:

Inuyasha teleported us back to his castle into a room I hadn't seen before. It was a room that was filled with color, not like the black depressing rooms I'd seen before. The room seemed as if it was filled with rainbows due to all the color I saw. I couldn't help but gasp at all the beauty that I saw. It really started to remind me of my room at my home. My home… when I was still human.

"I figured you'd want your room to have color rather than having it all black." Kagome turned to face him as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I couldn't give a damn if my room was all black, but I figured all black would make you depressed so I tried to make this room look as lively as I could."

That put a smile on my face; a fake smile but a smile. "Thanks!"

Inuyasha glared at me "You don't seem that happy, love." I turned to look at him and said "hm maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm stuck here against my will." I didn't even have time to flitch before Inuyasha slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor. My face stung harshly from the pain.

"I'm so sorry love that this place is not to your liking." He stopped to pick me back up by the collar and starred into my eyes.

"But make no mistake, love you are not leaving me again. If you even try to leave me again I'll make your pain from your brothers' death seem like child's play." I started to shiver as his eyes started to glow red. "But then again it would be fun having you chained up to my bed post." Inuyasha said while grinning. I looked at him with disgust "That's never gonna happen, Inuyasha." I spat at him vehemently.

I shoved him away then. "We'll see, love. We will see." He turned towards the door that went out opened it stepping out and stopped to turned and look back at me. "You should consider yourself lucky, love." I turned to look at him not amused in the least. "And why's that?" I spat curtly. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you when I found you again. If anyone else did that to me they would've been dead on the spot." And with that he left the room slamming the door in his wake.

I just looked at the door and melt the door handle on it till there was just a sharp pointed piece left. I didn't bother to open it because I knew Inuyasha had put something on it that would alert him I had opened it.

Instead I looked down at the floor as I felt blood dripping out of my eyes. "Death sounds more like heaven than being stuck with you, Inuyasha."

In the room next-door there was a person secretly listening in on it all. "Don't worry Kagome I'll help Inuyasha find himself once again" And with that he left.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Kagome couldn't help but sigh and stare down at the floor in defeat "I'm never going to get out of here." All of a sudden the door glew green and a man with a blue wizard hat and robe stepped into the room. He had a long wooden cane with a green circular gem on the end. When he saw me he gave a sympathetic smile.

"You must be Kagome... right?" I got up from the floor glaring at him.

"And who might you be?" I asked in a firm voice.

He smiled warmly at me and said "My name's Hojo, Kagome and I want to help you get Inuyasha back."

I felt a sting of hope in my heart for an instant then it quickly went away. I raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really, and I suppose you're going to make hell freeze over and make pigs fly while you're at it." I stated in a sarcastic tone.

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at my sarcasm but then he looked serious. "It's the truth Kagome, I want to help you. You've been safe for 40 years untouched by the king of evil… but everyone in this time wasn't so lucky."

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I feared the answerer "Your friends have all changed became almost as evil as he is… It's been nothing but a blood war since you left. They kill innocent people without hesitation or pity. If they come across a woman heavy with child they cut her open and pull the unborn child out of her… so they may both die in pain." Kagome flitch at the thought of it "And every time Inuyasha did kill someone he would always mumble If she stayed there wouldn't be as much pain." Hojo said in a low hollow voice as Kagome felt a lump form in her throat.

"What are you saying… your sounding like this is my entire fault? The man's a psychopath and a lunatic if I didn't leave him I would ha..."

Hojo put up a hand to stop her "That is not what I mean and I am glad you were able to run away… if you didn't you probably would have became just as evil as Inuyasha and your friends. I have been Inuyasha prisoner for 40 years he only keeps me alive because I can put up good barriers."

Kagome nodded and could feel tears forming in her eyes "But what happened to my friends?"

Hojo put his eyes to the ground, his head hung low. Kagome walked closer towards him "Hojo... what happened to my friends… I need to know." Kagome pleaded.

"Koga obediently took leadership of Inuyasha's Army and runs it for him… even though Koga hates him with a passion… he once threaten Inuyasha by saying if he was the one who found you again he would make damn sure that Inuyasha would not find you."

Inuyasha did not take to kindly to that and used one of his claws and took out one of Koga's eyes and said to him that if he did that or talked like that to him again he would kill him without hesitation. Koga's eye has since been replaced with an eye patch."

Kagome nodded and shivered "I am glad that Koga's alright… he must have gone through so much pain." Kagome eyes went wide and said "But what about my other friends are they all right? Are they still a…" Kagome stopped because Hojo's eyes told all.

Hojo took a deep breath and said "When you left even though Miroku and Sango were both under his control they attempted to kill Inuyasha after they pulled the poker from his heart…they figured he would be weak enough to kill." He took a shaky breath "He wasn't and to make sure they did not retaliate against him again he pulled out both of their hearts and they turned to ash."

Kagome felt blood tears fall down her cheeks again and she screamed "DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL INUYASHA YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! I AM SORRY MY FRIENDS I WAS NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU… TO HELP YOU… ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT LOST THEIR LIVES… I AM SO SORRY TO YOU ALL! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME, EVERYONE I LOVE AND CARE FOR ALWAYS GETS HURT… BECAUSE OF ME!" Kagome screamed with pain and anguish as loud as she could.

The look on Kagome face must have been terrifying because Hojo went pale "Oh boy, it's a good thing a put a sound barrier on that door or I would be dead and Kagome would be screwed." Hojo said to himself and then said aloud "Kagome If Inuyasha turns back to himself again everything will go back to the way it was 40 years ago."

Kagome looked at him as if what she just heard was crazy. "What? Are you serious?" Kagome said with hope in her voice "Yes it is… it will be like nothing happened."

Kagome dried her tears and smiled "Ok, how do we do it?"

Then Kagome heard a VOICE that was so FAMILER to her the voice that now haunts her nightmares.

"This is why wizards should be locked up tight; I don't want you giving my wife any ideas"

We both turned quickly around and saw Inuyasha standing there with the door open and seal broken eyes glowing red.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"This is why wizards should be locked up tight, I don't want you giving my wife any ideas"

We both turned quickly around and saw Inuyasha standing there with the door open and seal broken with his eyes glowing red.

I could feel my blood beginning to boil at the sight of him and it took nearly all of my will power not to go forth and lash at him. Inuyasha stood there with nothing but amusement in his eyes. "Aw love, don't tell me my little servant filled you in on what happened to your friends. It really was a pity that I had to kill them." I looked at him with pure hatred "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

I didn't have time to react and in an instant I was on the ground, my face burning. I put one of my hands up to my face and the left side of it stung.

Inuyasha walked over to where I fell looked down and said "I will not allow you to talk to me like that Kagome, if you do not stop this childish behavior of yours you will find yourself in a lot of pain a lot of the time."

I got up holding my head up high and gave him a look. Inuyasha raised a brow "Do you want me to hurt you again love?" I shook my head no and looked at Hojo. His face was pale had sympathy for me in his eyes.

Inuyasha turned to him grinning and said "Well Hojo, do tell me why you are filling my loves head with these ridiculous ideas of change?"

Both Hojo and I froze and I said "You heard us?" Inuyasha turned slowly towards me and grinned "No love I didn't hear anything you guys said nor did I need to hear what you said." He smirked at me. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha grinned at her idiocy.

"This is the weak wizard Yasha was telling you about the one who can change me back to my weak half demon self. I knew Hojo would try to give you hope on changing me back to being a pathetic half demon but what the fool has not figured out yet is that it won't work. I told the fool when he first came here that his spells don't work on me." Hojo interrupted then. "This is a magic spell even you won't be able to avoid." Hojo blurted out. "Oh really?" Inuyasha said pretending to be amused "Well then do tell me what you're planning to do."

Hojo backed away slowly towards the door Inuyasha grinned as if he gotten a brilliant idea on how to make him talk. "KOGA!" Inuyasha's voice boomed. No more than three seconds later Koga burst into the room with his war armor on.

"Yes Master?" He answered. "Take Hojo down to the dungeon whip him till he's ready to talk." Koga nodded his head "As you wish master." Koga walked over to where Hojo was scared stiff, knocked him out, and heaved him up over his shoulder.

Kagome was outraged at how Koga was acting. "Koga how can you listen to this monster?" Kagome shouted at him "Don't you have any pride at all." Koga looked at her with a blank stare. "I most follow orders mistress… excuse me." Koga walked out of the door shutting it quietly behind him.

Kagome stood there, her eyes widened with shock and disbelief at what she just saw before her. Koga looked like he had no soul left… as if he was a broken man. "Hm seeing every single one of your pack brothers being killed slowly before you can do that to a person Kagome." I turned to him quickly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN INUYASHA!" He looked at her unfazed by the tone of her voice. "It's exactly what I meant Kagome. I sucked everyone one of his comrades' dry for every time he disobeyed me. The stupid wolf took a long time to learn that trick. It's so easy to break someone, just simply take what they hold dear and they'll obey your every order."

I felt sympathy and tears running down my eyes for Koga "I'm so sorry Koga." I mumbled Inuyasha laughed and said "Why do you feel sorry for a flea bitten wolf Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "You and I are above him love, above all of my pets. But then again I guess it is your fault love that he's in all this pain."

"How is it my fault he's in pain?" Kagome retorted disbelievingly. "Because every time he went to search for you or help the prisoners escape in any way, shape or form I would kill one of his comrades. But the part that pisses me off the most is that he did all of that for you, just to see you once to make sure you were still alive."

Kagome heart sank and she turned her back to Inuyasha as he laughed again "The stupid wolf understands how you feel about him and that you're friends but the foolish wolf had to make sure you were alive in order to live on. It's your fault Kagome; if you didn't leave Koga wouldn't be in as much pain as he is in now. That's how it's YOUR fault."

Kagome turned to him quickly saying "That was your fault you fucking asshole not mine!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Must you always yell?" it was now Kagome turned to grin but hers was fake; "When I'm talking to stupid assholes yes." Inuyasha's eyes glowed even redder as he restrained himself from hitting her again. "You love to test my patience don't you love, well my patience is wearing thin so do not test me." He ground out between his teeth. "Or what Inuyasha… what will you do to me? What could you possibly do to hurt me? My whole family is dead, all my friends that I had when I was a teen are either old or dead you took away my innocence and turned me into a creature like you so as far I'm concerned Inuyasha there is nothing left you can do that can hurt me."

Inuyasha eyes glowed dark blood red and said "Oh I wouldn't say everyone you love and care for is dead Kagome, but I can arrange that." she glared at him "What do you mean!" He smirked. "You really are a stupid girl love, your dear friend Dovey is alive and a vamp, my weak half Yasha is alive but not for long, and your dear friend Koga is broken but alive."

Inuyasha said getting a kick out of making Kagome suffer. "I'll gladly leave them all alive Kagome but you must do one thing for me, but I'm sure you already know what that one thing is." Kagome searched his eyes and knew that he meant what he said. Inuyasha stepped towards her "Well love what's your answer?"

-BACK TO DOVEY AND YASHA-

"Oh no no no what am I going to do here!" Dovey said while running around what little room there was. "This guy is so not waking up here and he might die or something worse." Dovey stopped for a minute and thought "Oh wait… dying is the worst thing here." Dovey heard a moan and turned towards Yasha "Hey are you ok there buddy." Yasha moaned again and said "Yeah I'm fine." While struggling to get up. "But we got to help Kagome she's in danger, I can feel it."

Dovey shook his head "I don't think so Hun you're staying put and that's final."

"But...but Kagome.." he mumbled. "Look Hun I know she's in trouble but you being the weak puppy that you are will not help her you can't even stand up at the moment." Yasha nodded his head "Your right Dovey… I better rest." Dovey smiled at him "Good boy now stay here while I warp home and get you some tea." Yasha nodded and Dovey was gone.

Yasha struggled onto his knees and said "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you Kagome… I will save you… I will be the man you once loved before… the half demon you always loved… please don't lose hope in me."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Inuyasha stared at me with red lustful eyes waiting for my answerer. "Well love what do ya say?" He asked again. 'I don't know what to do... but I must save my friends in order to get the Inuyasha I truly love back.

I walked towards him and got into his embrace and whispered huskily "I want you."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled himself on the bed with me under him. "Beg me!" I looked at him surprised and said "Wh-What?" His grin deepened "I want you to beg me." He repeated. I stared at him just thinking to myself 'If I was really in the mood this would totally kill it.'

Inuyasha caught what I had thought and his eyes glowed an even darker shade of red "Oh I'm sorry love; you're not in the mood?" He lifted up both of my legs and pulled down my pants.

He simply grinned and said, "Well, I can fix that!" and he buried his face in my lower reign making me moan out in pleasure when I felt his tongue against my clit.

"N-no... Inuyasha please don't!" I managed to half moan half plead. Inuyasha looked up at me. My juices running a little down his chin. I blushed a deep red, which only seemed to make him grin more. He took two of his fingers and pushed them inside of my pussy. The sensation I was feeling throughout my whole body was so strong it was causing me to shiver.

Inuyasha removed his fingers from inside of me showing me his fingers. They were wet with my juice. Inuyasha grinned again saying, "You keep telling me to stop love... but your body is telling me otherwise."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Either the last time I fucked you it was REALLY good and your body remembers it or" His eyes glowed red again, "You haven't fucked in a long time."

Kagome starred up at him and now it was her turn to grin. "No Inuyasha, it's not either; and sorry to disappoint you but you're not the only man I fucked."

I was lying but he was so pissed he didn't even bother to try to read my mind.

"In fact" I leaned forward whispering into his ear "Compared to them... you're AVERAGE!"

Inuyasha saw red as he clutched his fist together in rage. He then took a deep breath and smirked "Well then love, perhaps I should show you the new tricks your dog has learned."

Inuyasha forced my body up to the end of the bed and ripped off what little remaining clothing I had on. It only took a matter of seconds for him to remove his clothes. My eyes went wide as I turned blood red from embarrassment. I tried to cover myself but Inuyasha quickly held my arms down.

"Love you don't have to cover up for me I already saw your body remember." He reminded me huskily. I quickly managed to get out of his grasp and crawled to the end of the bed when he grabbed my waste, stopping me. I looked up at him fearfully as he grinned. "Where are you going love?" I put my head down causing my ass to rise up unintentionally.

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh I see... You want me to do it doggy style first!" My head shot up and I looked at him, the look of fear obvious in my eyes. "N-no that's no-" I didn't have a chance to finish as he shoved he thick long cock my ass burying it there.

I screamed out in shocked surprise and pain while Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as he continued to pound himself within me until he came.

I suddenly felt tired all of a sudden. Inuyasha withdrew his member from me and I sat back onto my knees. My ass was tight and hurting. A voice rang out sending me back to reality. 'Kagome come here.' I turned around to see Inuyasha laying at the top of the bed, his hands under his neck and his member still fully hard and ready for action.

He grinned at me making a 'come here' signal with his hand. I reluctantly crawled up and sat next to him at the top of the bed where the headboard was.

Inuyasha looked up at me and said, "I want you to fuck me."

I was looking at him like he had forty heads. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed me around my waist and settled me on top of his still hard and eagerly awaiting cock.

My eyes went wide as I once again turned red making him grin even more. "Like this love, move up and down on it." he held onto my waist as he made me go up and down on his rock hard member.

He moaned, "Faster Kagome." I went faster feeling my walls tighten around him. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second feeling his member twitch harshly in pleasure making me moan and move faster.

He opened his eyes to find my round perfect breast bouncing and jiggling as I rode him.

He moaned and I felt his member twitch and grow even harder.

'What is this woman trying to do to me?' He thought in amazement as he took his hands grabbing my breasts roughly.

I moaned out, "Inu-Inuyasha!"

He grinned and started to pant. 'I need her to go faster!'

He stared up at me and grinned 'She lied to me... She didn't take many lovers if she did she would have known all this stuff.' He thought with satisfaction at his discovery.

His eyes glowed a shade darker as he starred up at me smirking. My eyes going wide as I looked down at him. I stopped moving and got off of his dick.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" He got out from under me quickly adjusting himself above me, looking down in a dominant way.

"You lied to me love, you didn't let anyone else fuck you!"

My eyes went wide. "Ho-how would you know!"

He smirked again saying, "Because if you did you would have already been broken in your ass and you would already know how to fuck on a man not under him."

I turned red again throwing my head to the side keeping my eyes from his gaze.

He chuckled as he leaned down towards my ear and grinned, "Now take your punishment love."

He forced himself inside my pussy at full force making me involuntarily cry out in pleasure. "INUYASHA!"

He looked into my eyes saying, "Tell me you love me, Kagome."

"I-I-I LOVE you!"

He grinned wider. "Now tell me you need me."

"I-I-I NEED you!"

He laughed. "You wish is my command love." He quicked his pace and thrust himself into me harder making me cum within moments.

"Yes… Inuyasha faster... please!" I cried out between moans making him happy to oblige.

Finally we both collapsed next to each other sexually content.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Kagome woke up with a start the next evening. She was still a little tired from their love making last night. She turned to Inuyasha who was still sleeping soundly besides her.

He looked like an angel and innocent. But Kagome knew all too well that was a flaw. She quickly got up and went over to a dresser that she had in the room. She quickly threw on a red leather vest with black jeans and shut the door of the dresser.

She was about to tip toe out of the room when she turned and saw Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Hm, at least you didn't try to kill me this time, just leave."

Kagome kept her eyes to the ground. Inuyasha leered at her. "Shut the door Kagome." Kagome obeyed only because he hadn't demanded her.

He made a 'come here' motion with his hand and Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha laughed when he noticed Kagome's shyness "You don't have to be shy love, I fucked you hard last night and you did not seem shy then."

Kagome turned red and gave him a poison look "Sorry to bruise your ego, but if you remember I only did that to spare my friends."

Inuyasha grinned "Yes love I remember our little deal, I wanted to fuck you. I didn't say moan which you did a lot last night."

Kagome turned crimson and stood up "Look I did what you asked, now let me go see my friends."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance and hopped out of the bed. Kagome quickly turned around and he threw on the clothes he had last night. He walked over to her stating "I am not an ogre Kagome you may go see your friends but." Kagome quickly turned around and stared at Inuyasha and his eyes glowed red "If you even go so far to even think about leaving me again Kagome, your friends are the ones who will suffer."

Kagome held her head low "I-I-I know. Where are they anyway?"

"The through rack."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she ran to Inuyasha and started to hit his chest. "You asshole! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha with pure hatred and there was a glint of humor badly hidden in his eyes.

He leaned in and whispered "I was kidding Kagome; they're down in the dungeon." Kagome glared at him then headed off for the dungeon.

She quickly moved through the old filthy dungeon to find Hojo with a chain around his neck. "Hojo are you ok?" She whispered sadly.

Hojo looked in Kagome's direction relieved "Kagome, you're alright!"

Kagome nodded "Are you ok?"

"He's fine." A voice from the shadows said.

Kagome quickly turned around to find Koga against the wall "I haven't done anything to him."

"Ko-Koga!" Kagome quickly ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. Koga embraced her as well tightly "I was so worried about you Kagome. Forgive my cold act upstairs.?

Kagome nodded her head "Of course, but why is Hojo like that."

"He had to look like shit in case Inuyasha came down here to check up on us." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Good idea, anyway Hojo how can we change Inuyasha back to himself?"

Koga looked up quickly and he smiled "He already filled me in on the details. I just hope it works."

Hojo cleared his throat and said a little chant "Heavens from beyond the sky please here my cry! Lend me your power, lend me your hand so that we can make Inuyasha whole again. I seek a man whose heart is a true part of the puzzle of the man I ask you. PLEASE BRING HIM HERE FROM ACROSS TIME AND SPACE TO US!"

There was a flash of white light then nothing.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed "Ok, do you mind telling me what the fuck that was?"

Before Koga could answer Hojo sighed. "It's an old incantation that I learned about the day I got here. I came across an old book and decided to take a look at it. That's where I found the spell. To put it simply it will being Yasha to this time."

Kagome stared at him "You did an incantation to bring Yasha here!?"

"I need him here so we can fuse him back together again, remember Kagome Yasha is Inuyasha?s human side surely you know this."

Kagome nodded and smiled wide "How do you even know about Yasha?"

Hojo sighed again "Yasha was in this castle under wraps no one knew about him except Inuyasha and myself."

Koga looked at him "Why would Inuyasha tell you about Yasha?"

Hojo turned to him "Because he wanted me to do something for him."

Kagome and Koga looked confused "Inuyasha wanted me to make a potion to stun Yasha into eternal sleep. I had to agree knowing my life was on the line."

They nodded their heads urging him to continue.

"Well I did research among other things to make a potion for eternal sleep."

"One of the steps for the potion to work is happiness."

Kagome raised a brow at him "Happiness?" she asked confused.

Hojo nodded "I know it's strange but when the person goes to sleep they wakes up in the place or the person he or she most wants to be with... sort of like a dream but you can't wake up from it.?

"When I asked whom or where he wanted to be with most he said Kagome."

Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Me? He couldn't even remember me 'til Inuyasha gave him back his memories so how could he know me?"

"I was about to get to that Kagome. Yasha told me how much he loved you so he wished he never met that Vampire prince he just wanted to be with you."

Kagome nodded.

"Well you know how Inuyasha is jealous and possessive of you he was furious at the fact that Yasha talked such ways about you when you left him. Finally Inuyasha came in one day and demanded that I make the potion even though it was not yet ready."

"Yasha was foolish enough to say to Inuyasha that he was an evil asshole and such. Well let's just say things did not go well and Inuyasha wiped his head clean of you. I made the potion and Inuyasha forced it down Yasha's throat. Yasha afterwards went to sleep and I felt guilty. I knew that potion would not keep him asleep forever so I did research. I wanted to know why Inuyasha wanted to keep him so under wraps and all."

Kagome stared at him "What did you find?"

"The spell that I just used to bring Yasha here, it took me many years to find that spell and decode it but I was dedicated to help Yasha and this woman Kagome that he loved so much be back together again."

Koga looked at him "How many years did it take?"

Hojo smiled grimly "35 years."

Kagome went wide-eyed but Hojo continued, "After I completed decoding and learning the spell I waited patiently for 5 years for Yasha to awakened again."

Kagome and Koga stared at him thinking the same thing "Yep, he woke up and didn't remember hardly anything about himself. So, I planted little suggestions and details about his past, and I hopefully with a bit of luck he would find you."

Kagome smiled "He did, but I don't understand, if Yasha was here the whole time why didn't he age and how did he cross over to my time?"

"The potion freezes his ageing process, he would be older than me now Kagome if not and as for how he got to your time." Hojo stopped for a moment and Kagome put a hand on his shoulder "Please tell me."

"He was able to escape from here after I suggested thoughts of ideas into his head and escaped through the well over to your time I guess he found work over where you used to live and went to America and was lucky enough to find you."

"But didn't he-"

"No, I guess when he passed through the well the well wiped his memory clean of me and everyone here except for what I told him."

"Then why didn't he-"

"I didn't want him to tell you anything not until Inuyasha came for you again."

"Why-why would you do that!?"

"Because if Inuyasha killed him and he told you, then you would've been in more pain then you are in now." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So after Yasha gets here Inuyasha will be back to normal?" Hojo shock his head no.

"There is one other thing I need and I know you have it Koga it's the item I told you I was looking years for before Kagome got here."

Koga nodded and went over to a hold room that was in the corner. He came out with what looked like a sword.

Koga looked down on it and grinned "I haven't seen this for a long time.?

Kagome starred at the sword wide-eyed "Is that what I think it is!?"

Koga nodded his head "It's probably been a while since you saw this sword Kagome, but yes it is what you think it is."

"It's Inuyasha's sword the Tensaiga!"


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Where did you find it Koga?" I gasped out in slight disbelief.

"It took a lot of searching but I finally found it one day while I was patrolling the grounds of the castle and decided to check out this canyon I'd found off on the edge of the lands," he paused shuddering. "I jumped down into the canyon only to find a women drained of her blood stabbed against the rock walls"

The silence that continued after was deafening. Finally after sometime Koga spoke up.

"I had figured Inuyasha must've been disposing of it since it was of no use to him anymore with his new powers."

"I see." I mumbled out as a magnificent light flashed these beautiful purples, blues, and reds before vanishing as quickly as it arrived.

"Ah, it worked!" Hojo said excitedly.

*** -With Dovey and Yasha- ***

"Shit!" Yasha yelled punching the wall next him. "We have to save her Dovey!" Yasha turned facing him.

He sighed. "I know but we can't be too hasty we don't even have a plan yet… If we have no plan we're more than likely to get killed."

"I don't give a damn! I love he-" before he even had a chance to finish his declaration a blight light flashed and a giant warp hole appeared before them. "Do you wish to save those you love" the question resonated from within the hole.

"Of Course we do!" Yasha and Dovey yelled in unison.

"Then come. Enter the warp and begin your task…" The voice faded out.

Dovey looked at Yasha skeptically. Yasha took one more look at Dovey before he turned and headed for the warp hole.

"Hey wait for me!" Dovey yelled quickly following Yasha as the warp closed up for the first and final time.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Vampire Prince Chapter Twenty-Seven

In an instant Yasha and Dovey found themselves a dark, dingy, decrepit looking dungeon. Blinking profusely after being exposed to that blindingly white light Dovey was the first to realize who all was in the room with them.

"Kagome it's you! OMG!" He yelled running up to her and engulfing her in a gigantic hug that if she weren't already dead would've crushed the air out of her.

"I missed you too Dovey but now isn't the time for happy reunions the worst has only just begun" She stated sadly.

She walked over and grabbing Yasha's hand pulling him with her over to Hojo to hear the rest of the plan.

"Ok this is it. This is you're one chance Kagome to make things right and get rid of the evil consuming Inuyasha. It won't be easy. Same goes for you Yasha You are a key piece in this plan." They both nodded the affirmative and Hojo put the sword into the center of the group before continuing. "I will put a spell on this sword and you, Kagome, are going to have to stab both Inuyasha and Yasha through the heart simultaneously in order for this to work otherwise they'll both die. The spell will kill off the evil that lives within Inuyasha and remerge Yasha into him making him whole again. Can you handle this?"

There was a long silence as everyone let this new information soak in and really think about it.

Yasha was the first to respond. "If that's the only way to do this I'm in I don't give a damn what the consequences are it's for the better for everyone right?" He stated so passionately it started to bring a tear to Kagome's eyes.

"But what if I mess up?" Kagome mumbled self-consciously.

"Don't worry I know you can do this." Yasha reassures her holding onto her hand in a comforting fashion.

Hojo sighed. "Now to cast the spell onto the sword…" He mumbled an ancient spell in a language neither Koga nor Kagome recognized. He went on for what seemed like forever when suddenly Inuyasha burst in.

"So I can't even leave you alone for 15 minutes without you trying to off me love? I thought you'd learned you're lesson last night but I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha snarled venomously while slowly approaching the group. "And My human half is here as well I see. Ha! What a joke this is. You all think you can stop me?"

"We're gonna try!" Kagome yelled lunging at Inuyasha with all her might making him slam into the stone wall some feet behind then causing it to crack and fisher as if having a sledge hammer hit it.

It wasn't but a second later before Inuyasha reacted switching there positions by slamming her into a different wall. When all of a sudden he found himself on the floor and his face hurting terribly though only for half a second. Koga had punched him.

"So wolf you think that was a good idea? Huh" He paused in his sentence only to move at lightning speed in front of him and slamming his hand through Koga stomach and removing several vital organs. "How about now? Still think that was smart?" he shouted as Koga fell to the ground knowing he'd die a painful death however still holding on slightly.

He coughed slightly before muttering. "Kagome finish this make things right you need to." As he gasped out the final words his eyes went glossy and far away he was dead.

Kagome stifling a sob grabbed the now enchanted sword away from Hojo who was holding it out to her to take as Yasha snuck behind Inuyasha as he watched Koga die grabbing him into a tight hold. "Kagome NOW!" Yasha screamed as she lunged at them both plunging the sword into both of there chests.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Vampire Prince Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in the eyes as she waited for what felt like an eternity before her surroundings seemed to all of a sudden rewind as if this had just been a giant movie and someone hit rewind on it.

Slowly people started to vanish. Koga started to fade out all of a sudden as if he were only an apparition and not a real being. She looked over at Hojo quickly. He waved and bowed towards her before he too slowly vanished. She looked back at Yasha and Inuyasha as they both faded together into one being and Tensiaga appeared in its sheath at his side.

Quickly Kagome turned to Dovey who seemed to be the last one left. "Dovey what's going to happen to you?"

He chuckled slightly. "Girl I'll be just fine. It's you I'm worried about. Are you going to be ok."

Kagome felt tears brim her eyes before running down her cheeks. "I don't know Dove. I think so. I'm gonna miss you. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." She sobbed.

Dovey smiled kindly yet sadly back at her before walking back over to her. "Don't worry I'll always be in here if you need me." He said pointing at her heart. She nodded before hugging him tightly around the neck like you would a dear friend or brother.

"I hope one day we'll meet again Dove. You are truly one of my absolute best friends and I wish you the best of luck." She said quietly before letting her arms fall and taking a step back. She nodded smiling before giving a quick wave at her before he too faded away as if he were never there.

Slowly her surrounds started to change back to that of a forest as the castle completely vanished. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to recollect herself before opening her eyes to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all laying asleep by a huge tree.

"Kagome…" She turns and sees Inuyasha starting to stand up a few feet away from her. "I- I'm so sorry. I-I tortured you. I took your virginity… I did so many horrible things."

She smiled at him before she ran over to him hugging him tightly. "Don't worry everything's just fine now."

Slowly the other had come too. They looked around seeing Kagome and Inuyasha embracing. Miroku was the first to speak. "Did we miss something here?"

"Nothing at all." Kagome says before slowly letting go of Inuyasha. Suddenly off to there right Hojo burst through the bushes.

"You might not want to celebrate too soon Kagome… It's not over just yet." He tells her and Inuyasha leaving everyone else completely and utterly baffled.

The sky darkened suddenly around them before they all heard the laughter. "Ha so you think this is over?! Ha it's only just begun!" Naraku yells before mysterious appearing no more than 15 feet away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I never thought you'd be such an utter failure as the new Vampire Prince. I shouldn't have chosen you to be my successor. Now you die." He yelled as he lunged at Inuyasha who swiftly removed his sword blocking Naraku's clawed hands from slashing at him and pushed Kagome off to the side so she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

"Heh not bad but not good enough." Naraku spat as he jumped back and away from Inuyasha disappearing into the trees. "Let's see if you can block this." Naraku says from the forest around them before suddenly a huge purple ball of energy flies at them all. Inuyasha grabs Kagome jumping out of the way. Hojo quickly throws up a magical barrier protecting him and the others as they prepared to help Inuyasha fight.

Sango being the first ready to aide in the fight jumps out from behind the barrier throwing her Hiraikotsu at the woods. Chopping down any tree that stood in its way baiting Naraku back into the open.

"I guess it's time to get serious then!" Naraku yelled, as he started to power up another energy beam four times bigger than the first one.

'I need to do something! I need to help somehow but how' Kagome thought frantically when suddenly a light started glowing in her hand forming quickly into a bow and quiver full of arrows. The bow was big and magnificent with intricate carvings all over it with an elegant 'D' carved into the grip of the bow. Kagome smiled quickly notching the bow readying her shot. "C'mon everyone all at once!" She yelled as Naraku's energy beam grew bigger and the winds around them grew fierce. Sango got into a stance ready to throw Hiraikotsu at any given second. Miroku readied his staff quickly attaching a few sutras as Inuyasha lifted his sword ready to attack with this strongest slash. Shippo prepared a Fox fire barrier around them all as Hojo also summoned another.

"NOW!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. All at once everyone attacked including Naraku. Then everything thing turned white.

It was a minute before anyone could see anything. Kagome was the first to realize what happened. Kagome's Arrow had shot through Naraku's energy beam slamming him in the chest allowing Sango's and Miroku's attacks to hit as well. Inuyasha slash caused the beam to explode in on itself causing a bright light and continuing on to also hit Naraku.

"How… I'm invincible! I'm the Vampire Prince!..." He mumbled as his life started to leave. Kagome slowly notched another arrow aiming it right at his face.

"Prince? More like a peasant." She spat. "This is for everything we went through she said slowly before releasing her arrow causing him to disintegrate from his face to the rest of his body.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine (Epilogue)

Vampire Prince Chapter Twenty-Nine (Epilogue)

"What did we miss Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Sango had a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, what did we miss?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Hojo smiled at one another and said "Nothing you need to worry about." Inuyasha said.

"Well I think it's best for me to be on my way." Hojo said aloud and everyone stared at him.

"Your leaving?" Kagome asked and Hojo nodded his head.

"Yes its best for me to leave now. I have a chance to live the part of my life I didn't get to before." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded there heads and wished him luck and with that he was gone.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all had a shocked look on their faces "Really guys... What did we miss?" Inuyasha grinned "Nothing, what happened doesn't matter... besides I really missed this sunlight.

The sun beamed down on them all. Kagome turned and stared at Inuyasha and smiled as Inuyasha smiled back at her. "So you really do forgive me Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "For the 100th time yes I forgive you Inuyasha." He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat "I haven't felt like this for a long time." Kagome said to herself as they broke apart. Everybody laughed quietly at the site "Well when did you two get lovey-dovey?" Sango asked and Inuyasha and Kagome turned pink.

"That doesn't matter guys..." Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome "I'm sure you would want to see your family now, huh Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a smile and Kagome nodded her head.

"Go ahead guys, we'll set up camp somewhere and meet you by the well tomorrow." Sango said with a smile happy for her friends.

"Ok!" Inuyasha said and Kagome jumped on his back and they were off to the well.

They sprinted all the way to the well and Kagome started to think to herself 'Its amazing... after all the horrible things that's happened it seems like an awful dream... but it wasn't Inuyasha was the Vampire prince.' Kagome smiled. 'Vampire prince or not I know one thing for sure... this is the man I want by my side for the rest of my life.' Inuyasha turned to Kagome "You ready?" he asked as the slowed down almost to the well. Kagome smiled "You bet!" and they held hands and jumped down the well together.

End

A/N: YAY! My first finished story! Even though I didn't start it. This story took me a long time to finish and I apologize for that but now that it's finished I feel great. I hope to finish my other stories as well and feel just as good as I feel finishing this one. Any who, I have more fics to write and I hope to see you all reviewing and enjoying those ones as well!

Until next time!

Inuyasha's Girl 1415


End file.
